Afraid For Love To Fade
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: [ Chapter 7 upd ] Ini adalah kehidupan Jaejoong dan Yunho beserta anak mereka. Setelah takdir Yunho yang membuat pria itu jatuh, apa kah Yunho bisa bangkit kembali ke posisi awalnya. Membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya dan meraih impian barunya bersama istri dan anak tercinta. Lets Check! Be My Number Two Sekuel Here! DLDR! RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Afraid For Love To Fade.

Author : Me.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and Many More.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Pair : Always YunJae.

Rated : T T T we are T -plaak-

Lenght : Prolog.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars! **_

**NP : Christian Bautista - Afraid For Love To Fade.**

_Check it..._

_5 Years Later..._

Pintu apartemen berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka lebar. Segera kaki kecil bocah berusia Empat tahun itu berlari kecil masuk ke dalam dan melemparkan tubuh mungilnya ke sofa empuk ruang tamu apartemen mewah ini. Di belakang sang bocah, Jaejoong menggeleng pelan melihat kebiasaan putra semata wayangnya sehabis pulang dari sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya.

"Minnie, lepas dulu sepatunya baru bermain _games_," tegur Jaejoong, yang meletakkan tas kecil yang tadi ditentengnya ke atas meja. Mata besarnya memelotot, ingin membuat kesan sangar yang gagal dan menimbulkan cekikikan kecil bocah kesayangannya dan Yunho.

"_Mommy _ingin memalahi Min atau ingin menggoda _Daddy _beluang eoh?" Tanya polos sang anak yang sukses membuat Jaejoong berdecak dan menatap kesal padanya.

"_Mommy _sedang memarahimu, Jung Changmin. Lepaskan sepatu dan letakkan di tempatnya, segera ganti baju kita akan pergi berbelanja setelah ini," ujar Jaejoong seraya melengos pergi dari ruang tamu dan membiarkan Jung Changmin, anak yang dilahirkan melalui proses operasi caesar itu sendirian.

Ya, tepat Empat tahun Tiga bulan lalu Jaejoong melakukan operasi caesar melahirkan sang buah hatinya dan Yunho. Sedikit terlambat dari jadwal operasi yang sudah ditentukan dokter kandungannya. Karena masalah biaya yang menjadi alasan utama keterlambatan operasi Jaejoong. Operasi _caesar _yang seharusnya dilakukan pada tanggal 15 Februari itu terjadi pada tanggal 18 Februari.

Di hari itu lah, bocah laki-laki yag diberi nama Jung Changmin lahir ke dunia ini. Beruntung semua perlengkapan bayi untuk Changmin sudah dibeli jauh hari. Hal itu membuat beban biaya yang harus ditanggung dan dikeluarkan Yunho sedikit berkurang.

Sejak, hari itu. Tragedi besar yang terjadi dan mengubah hidup Yunho menjadi berbanding terbalik. Yunho harus berusaha mulai dari nol. Yang dulu serba mudah dan ada menjadi sedikit sulit. Miris memang tapi itu adalah pilihan hidup pria yang sekarang berusia Tiga puluh Dua tahun itu.

"_Mommy_, apa kita akan belanja ke cupelmalket atau _mall_?" Changmin meletakkan gadget yang tadi dipegangnya, kemudian berlari mengikuti Jaejoong yang memasuki kamar besar dan utama di apartemennya ini.

"Kita tidak membeli makanan Minnie," sahut Jaejoong, ia sangat tahu bagaimana isi otak anaknya itu. Jaejoong membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia mengambil sebuah kaus V-neck berlengan panjang dan meletakkannya ke atas ranjang bersprei hijau.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Musnah sudah harapannya untuk membeli camilan yang tadi singgah dalam pikirannya. Changmin segera beranjak keluar dari kamar sang ibu. Kemudian memasuki kamarnya yang penuh dengan mainan.

Selepas kepergian sang anak, Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Ia segera mengganti bajunya, lalu menyemprotkan parfurm mahal yang sudah dimanipulasinya dari Yunho sehingga berganti kemasan jadi merk parfurm murahan.

Bisa gila Yunho jika mengetahui bahwa ia selalu menggunakan barang branded. Dan tentu pikiran suaminya itu akan kemana-mana dan merasa terbebani untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Selesai merapikan diri dan menyiapkan tas branded yang selalu berganti-ganti di pakai setiap hari. Jaejoong keluar kamar. Ia segera menghampiri kamar Changmin. Anaknya itu tengah memakai kemeja berwarna biru langit. Changmin memang cukup mandiri, oleh karena itu Jaejoong tidak perlu menggantikan dan memakaikan baju pada Changmin. Lagi pula Changmin tidak suka diurusi seperti bocah seusianya.

"_Mommy _lupa, bukankah besok ada pesta ulang tahun Gikwang?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah melihat sebuah undangan dengan desain mewah yang ada di atas ranjang Changmin.

"_Ne_, dan kita haluc membelikan Gikwang hadiah ulang tahun," sahut Changmin seraya melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca besar.

"Apa yang akan kita hadiahkan pada Gikwang, Sayang?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit berpikir.

"Belikan caja lobot-lobotan, Gikwang paling cuka melebut lobol ultlamen Min, _Mommy_," ujar Chagmin polos.

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar penuturan sang anak yang polos. Bukan pada jawaban Changmin, tapi mengarah pada selera teman anaknya yang bernama, Gikwang itu. Selera Gikwang memang terlalu tinggi. Bahkan, Changmin sendiri tidak tahu jika robot ultraman yang selalu dibawanya ke sekolah itu adalah barang _limited edition_ yang langsung berasal dari negeri sakura.

Memang, selera anak orang kaya tidak bisa dikelabuhi. Gikwang adalah anak pasangan Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu. Bocah itu lebih muda tiga bulan dari Changmin. Gikwang bukanlah anak kandung dari Junsu. Melainkan anak adopsi. Keluarga itu tidak seperti keluarganya, Junsu tidak bisa hamil layaknya Jaejoong alami.

Yoochun dan Junsu sangat dekat dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Selama lima tahun terakhir, sejak Yunho tidak mempunyai pekerjaan tetap Yoochun selalu membantu. Pria itu sahabat baik Yunho, meskipun merasa kurang enak tapi Yunho mau tidak mau menerima bantuan Yoochun selama beberapa bulan hingga mendapat pekerjaan.

"Robot? Baiklah, setelah membeli beberapa kemeja untuk _Daddy_, kita akan ke toko mainan," ujar Jaejoong kemudian menuntun tangan Changmin menuju keluar.

"Aah Min lupa, _Mom. Halabeoji _kapan pulang dali elopa? Apa min akan dibelikan banyak mainan lagi atau malah akan dikacih cokelat cepelti kemalin?" Changmin sedikit mendongak menatap Jaejoong yang menyeringai lebar.

"Nanti tanyakan sendiri pada _Harabeoji_, dan ingat ini hanya rahasia kita, _arra_?"

Changmin mengangguk mengerti ucapan sang ibu. Ia tersenyum manis menunjukkan giginya yang rapi kemudian bersenandung kecil meluapkan rasa bahagianya.

Jaejoong bersyukur mempunyai Changmin sebagai anaknya. Changmin begitu cerdas dan sangat pengertian. Bocah itu juga pandai berakting di depan orang-orang, sama seperti dirinya. Bahkan di hadapan Yunho, sang ayah sendiri saja Changmin sangat bisa menggenggam sebuah rahasia yang dipunyai dengan Jaejoong. Sungguh betapa cerdasnya anak itu. Dan Jaejoong bangga mempunyai darah daging yang begitu menggemaskan seperti Changmin.

.

.

.

Dua orang ibu dan anak itu sudah hampir dua jam mengelilingi salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Beberapa butik dan toko merk pakaian branded sudah dimasuki keduanya. Bahkan, sudah beberapa kali pula sang anak merengek kehausan juga lapar. Jika Changmin seperti itu, tak elak harus membuat Jaejoong membelikannya beberapa camilan untuk mengganjal perut sambil kembali berkeliling.

"_Mommy_, Min cudah lelah," rengek Changmin untuk kesekian kali, kaki mungil bocah itu sudah tidak kuat untuk meneruskan perburuan sang pria cantik yang dipanggil _Mommy_.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, biasanya Changmin tidak pernah sering merengek begini. Bocah itu tahan diajaknya menyusuri tempat sebesar ini hingga Empat jam.

"Ya sudah, kita masuk ke butik itu dulu, kemeja Daddy dan jasnya belum kita belikan, Min," ujar Jaejoong seraya menyeret paksa tangan anaknya menuju sebuah butik pakaian kantor yang bermerk.

"Setelah ini _Mommy _janji _ne_, kita akan makan pizza telus pulang ke lumah," sahut Changmin sedikit memajukan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Siap Jung Changmin, kau boleh pesan apa saja nanti," ucap Jaejoong dengan riang dan membuat sang anak kembali bersemangat mendengar kata sepuasnya tadi.

Nafsu makan Changmin memang sedikit diatas anak seusianya. Hal itu sangat dipahami oleh Jaejoong maupun Yunho. Menurut Yunho sendiri, itu sesuatu yang wajar karena Changmin dalam masa pertumbuhan anak-anaknya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, dengan senang hati menyediakan berbagai camilan di dalam kulkas mereka.

Langkah kaki keduanya sudah memasuki area toko. Beberapa pegawai membungkuk sopan pada Jaejoong. Satu pegawai wanita mengikutinya untuk berlihat-lihat koleksi pakaian mereka.

Jaejoong meletakkan berbagai barang belanjaannya yang cukup banyak di sebuah sofa. Changmin duduk di sana segera, dan mengistirahatkan kaki kecilnya. Pria itu menatap anaknya yang menyandarkan bahu dan menyamankan dirinya di sofa itu. Hal yang biasa dilakukan bocah itu kala berkunjung ke toko langganan mereka ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Kim?" Tanya pegawai itu sopan.

Jaejoong mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh koleksi terbaru yang terpajang di depan etalase toko dan barang _limited edition_ yang dikeluarkan secara eksklusif oleh merk pakaian ini. Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum mengatakan, "Aku mau koleksi terbaru seperti biasa, dan dengan ukuran yang biasa juga."

Pegawai itu segera mengangguk kemudian menanyakan lagi, "Ada Lima stelan kemeja jas dan juga celananya, apa kah anda ingin memilih dasinya sendiri atau mau satu stel langsung?"

Pria itu sedikit berpikir sebelum memutuskan, "Tolong suruh Yoonhee untuk memilihkan dasi yang lain dan serasi, dia sangat paham bagaimana seleraku," ujar Jaejoong seraya tersenyum dan menjatuhkan pantatnya pada _single _sofa di samping sofa yang di duduki Changmin.

"Baik Tuan, tunggu sebentar kami akan menyiapkannya," ujar sang pegawai sangat ramah dan membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong mengurus pesanan pria itu.

"_Mommy_, kenapa pakaian untuk _Daddy_, banyak cekali? Min cuma dibelikan tiga pacang celana dan baju, Mommy culang eoh?" Changmin bersuara, memprotes sikap Jaejoong yang menurut bocah itu tidak adil.

Senyuman tipis tersungging di wajah cantik Jaejoong, anaknya ini memang selalu iri jika bersangkutan dengan sang ayah, "Bukankah minggu kemarin, _Halmeoni _sudah membelikan Min baju dari China? Jika kita hitung, jumlah baju baru Min dan _Daddy _maka..."

"_Alaceo, alaceo_, Min memang yang akan celalu menang dali _Daddy_," Changmin segera memotong kalimat Jaejoong.

Bocah itu, sebenarnya kesal karena pembagian jatah barang miliknya dan Yunho selalu lebih banyak Yunho yang dibelikan Jaejoong. Tapi jika ibunya itu mengatakan hal demikian, Changmin tidak bisa berkutik. Kakek dan Neneknya, memang selalu memberikan sesuatu jika diminta olehnya.

Selang sepuluh menit berlalu sang pegawai tadi sudah tiba ditemani seorang wanita lainnya lagi. Jaejoong segera berdiri, dia merogoh saku celana jeans ketatnya dan mengambil dompet dari sana.

"Jae, ada satu stel pakaian untuk Changmin. Hanya beberapa anak saja yang memilikinya, karena kau adalah pelanggan setia kami, aku berikan itu secara cuma-cuma," ujar wanita yang cukup cantik itu dan menyerahkan beberapa _papper bag_ pada Jaejoong.

"Hoooaaa _Jinjja_? Yoonhee ahjuma membelikan Min pakaian yang cama dengan milik Daddy?" Changmin segera beranjak dari sofa dan meloncat-loncat girang.

Wanita yang bernama Yoonhee itu tersenyum seraya berjongkok sedikit untuk mencubit pipi _chubby _Changmin. Sedangkan Jaejoong terkekeh melihat reaksi anaknya yang menggemaskan tersebut.

"Terima kasih Yoonhee," ujar Jaejoong seraya menyerahkan sebuah _credit card_ kepada pagawai yang ada di samping Yoonhee, sang manager toko yang dikenal baik Jaejoong.

Segera Jaejoong membenahi seluruh belanjaannya yang ada di sofa. Changmin juga sudah siap untuk mengikuti sang ibu lagi. Apa lagi setelah ini mereka akan ke stand makanan yang bernama pizza.

Jaejoong melangkah ke meja kasir, kemudian menandatangi _struck _belanjanya. Ia segera beranjak dari meja kasir setelah mengambil kartu berwarna hitam itu. Namun, baru selangkah Jaejoong segera menghentikan gerakkan kakinya. Wajahnya yang tadi sumringah berubah menjadi datar, ada kesan keterkejutan yang melekat di wajah itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum sebuah seringaian di cetak bibir plumpnya dan kembali melangkah kepada seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"_Long time no se_e Ahra-_sshi_," sapa Jaejoong pada wanita yang mematung di tempatnya seraya mengangakan mulutnya lebar karena melihat Jaejoong di tempat yang tak diduganya.

Segera Ahra menguasai dirinya dari sebuah keterkejutan, wanita itu memberikan senyuman angkuhnya pada Jaejoong lalu membalas sapaan pria itu, "Cukup terkejut melihatmu bisa berada di tempat se-elite ini, Kim Jaejoong."

Kekehan kecil lolos dari mulut Jaejoong. Sebuah hal gila yang didengarnya keluar dari mulut mantan rival dan mantan istri Yunho ini. Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan pada Ahra membuat wanita itu dilanda kesal karenanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mampu untuk membeli seluruh isi toko ini Ahra-_sshi_? Bahkan, keluarga munafikmu pun bisa ku beli," ujar Jaejoong sarkastik.

Ahra menautkan keningnya, tangannya mengepal kuat. Sungguh perkataan Jaejoong tadi tak pernah disangkanya. Dalam hati wanita itu ingin menampar pria tak tahu malu yang merebut suaminya. Ahra juga menertawakan pernyataan Jaejoong yang menurut pemikirannya terlalu sombong dengan bualan besar.

"Oh ya? Kau mau membayar pakai apa Jaejoong? Dengan merayu sang pemilik toko atau..."

"Ahra," panggilan seorang pria yang kini berjalan menghampirinya menghentikan ocehan wanita itu.

Ahra menoleh pada sang pria, kemudian segera menggandeng lengan pria itu ketika tiba di sampingnya. Wanita ini ingin memamerkan pada Jaejoong bahwa kini ia sedang berkencan dengan seorang pria.

Sesaat Jaejoong terkekeh pelan sebelum menggeleng dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia cukup jengah jika menghadapi wanita ini.

"Kau tidak ingin mengenal tunanganku dulu?"

Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, sekilas ia menatap pada wajah sang pria yang cukup tampan. Namun jelas, Yunho lebih tampan dari sang pria yang digandeng Ahra.

"Ooh, baiklah. Aku akan senang jika kau memperkenalkannya, seongsaengnim, anakku juga akan senang karena itu," ujar Jaejoong dan memajukan Changmin yang hanya diam karena bosan melihat percakapan sang ibu.

Beberapa detik Ahra terkejut bukan main melihat bocah laki-laki yang ada diataranya dan Jaejoong. Changmin menatap Ahra, kemudian mengulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Kontan, hal itu membuat Ahra terpancing emosi, tapi Ahra harus bersabar. Ia akan memperkenalkan sang tunangan yang baginya lebih dari Yunho yang sekarang tidak punya apa-apa.

"Ini adalah Son Ho Jun, CEO dari perusahaan, Son Group," ujar Ahra memperkenalkan pria yang kini tersenyum sumringah pada Jaejoong.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Ho Jun-_sshi_, selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Ahra seongsaengmin. Aku Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong yang biasa-biasa saja," sahut Jaejoong sedikit menekan kalimat akhirnya.

Kedua bola mata Ho Jun membeliak mendengar nama Jaejoong. Pria itu menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian Ho Jun membungkuk sopan.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat hal itu, ia segera pergi dari Ahra dan tunangan barunya itu. Dalam hati Jaejoong cukup puas karena melihat ekspresi yang hadir pada pria itu.

"Bodoh, kau tidak tahu siapa aku hmm?" gumam Jaejoong dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Changmin yang hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah ibunya yang mulai pamer.

.

.

.

_**TBC ? **_

EYD ga beraturan Typo Dimana" .

Well, kalau aku buka PO untuk jualan ini sekuel FF sama FF inti kemarin laku ga ya -mikir kece- -ditabok- :P

Nah, ini aku luncurkan FF sekuel (?) dari Be My Number Two yang akan mengupas sisi kehidupan Kim Jaejoong. Jika di Be My Number Two adalah sisi hidup Yunho maka di sini adalah Jaejoong. Beserta kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang penuh misteri (?) -dijitak emak-

Berminat ? Enggak ? Ga masalah, itu akan memudahkan aku untuk tidak banyak tugas FF. Yang ga minat ga usah baca. Yang baca artinya minat. Kalau minat tolong hargai ini. Saya seriusan loh mau jual ffnya nih, kemungkinan saya terusin tapi ga saya post. Jangan salahin saya tapi salahkan sisi keinginan saya untuk membeli laptop -gubraaak-

Selama ini saya nulis karena saya suka... Jadi saya nulis ini pun karena saya mau dan suka, jadi yang mau beli pun dimohonkan untuk suka dan ikhlas -ditabok-

-buka lapak buat jualan- :D -kabur sama Changmin-

Thank For reading and Reviews :3

Give a review or want to buy (?) XD

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Afraid For Love To Fade.

Author : Me.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and Many More.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Pair : Always YunJae.

Rated : T T T we are T -plaak-

Lenght : Chapter 1.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars! **_

**NP : DBSK - White Lies.**

_Check it..._

Bibir plump Jaejoong terkekeh melihat sang anak yang jatuh tertidur di sampingnya. Changmin memang sangat kelelahan, mulut mungil bocah itu juga setengah terbuka. Setelah menyantap makanan yang bernama pizza dan membawa pulang beberapa burger untuk sang ayah.

Changmin merengek minta segera pulang. Jaejoong jadi sangat kasihan, ia pun menuruti keinginan Changmin. Padahal niatnya tadi ingin membeli hadiah untuk pesta ulang tahun anak Junsu besok malam. Ia terpaksa mengurungkan hal itu, mungkin ia bisa menelpon salah satu orang suruhannya untuk membeli mainan nanti.

Perlahan, jemari lentik Jaejoong mengusap pipi Changmin. Sungguh, ia sangat sayang dengan buah hatinya dan Yunho. Setiap keinginan Changmin akan dikabulkan olehnya. Tidak peduli apapun itu, Jaejoong akan selalu memberikan setiap apa yang dikehendaki Changmin.

"Tuan, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak karena pemberitahuan sang supir. Ia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sejak masuk ke dalam mobil mewah ini, Jaejoong segera membongkar semua tas belanja. Semua pakaian bermerek yang dibelinya di keluarkan satu persatu. Menggunting setiap label merk yang ada di setiap pakaian branded adalah kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan setiap habis belanja.

Tentu, ia harus melakukan hal itu. Selama hampir Lima tahun ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Yunho tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhannya akan semua barang branded yang menyita banyak uang. Pria yang berstatus suaminya itu tidak tahu bagaimana maniak dan gilanya ia pada sebuah barang bermerk yang digunakan sejak kecil.

Jaejoong akan alergi jika dirinya memakai sesuatu yang sembarang. Itu kenapa ia lebih memilih menggunting semua merk yang tertempel di seluruh pakaiannya dan memanipulasi semua dari Yunho. Beruntung, selama ini pria itu tidak pernah curiga ketika ia mengatakan membeli semuanya di pasar tradisional.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan apartemen mewah yang selama ini di tempati keluarga kecilnya. Segera Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil, kemudian menggendong Changmin dan turun dari dalam mobil. Tangan kiri Jaejoong segera mengambil kantong plastik berukuran cukup besar yang berisi seluruh barang belanjanya.

Sesaat Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumnya, mobil yang menjadi transportasi pribadinya kala tak ada Yunho itu penuh dengan sisa-sisa sampah _papper bag. _Dengan bangga ia mendorong pintu mobil dengan lengan hingga tertutup.

Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam lobi apartemen. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang istri belum diselesaikan sama sekali. Ia belum menyetrika pakaian suaminya. Belum mencuci piring bekas sarapan tadi, dan lagi ia belum memasak untuk menyambut kepulangan Yunho.

Semua pekerjaan rumah tangga memang biasa dikerjakan Jaejoong sendiri. Untuk hal ini ia tidak menggunakan jasa pelayan. Akan sangat rumit urusannya jika Yunho memergoki seseorang yang asing bekerja di apartemen mereka. Ia belum siap membuka jati dirinya pada pria yang sudah menikahinya itu.

Belum, untuk saat ini ia belum ingin mengungkapkannya pada Yunho. Tapi secara perlahan Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan semua itu. Selama beberapa tahun ini, ia sudah memberikan sebuah pendekatan akan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin Yunho merasa dibohongi dan tersinggung jika semuanya bisa menjadi begitu mudah.

Tidak, Yunho adalah pemimpin dalam rumah tangganya. Oleh sebab itu Jaejoong selalu menuruti setiap perkataan sang suami. Mendukung apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Hanya dalam hal materi financial saja Jaejoong membohongi pria itu. Tapi Jaejoong tahu, Yunho akan mengerti seandainya nanti ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan siapa dirinya.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen terbuka lebar, mata Changmin yang tadi fokus ke layar televisi di ruang tengah segera menghambur ke ruang depan. Gigi rapi bocah laki-laki itu langsung terlihat saat tersenyum manis pada sang ayah yang tengah meletakkan sepatu di rak.

Musang Yunho segera mengedar pada Changmin yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya. Minta digendong. Senyuman sumringah langsung terukir di bibir hati milik Yunho. Lelah yang tadi mendera seakan hilang melihat sang anak yang menyambutnya setiap pulang kerja dan meminta bermanja.

"_Daddy_," panggil Changmin seraya terus merentangkan kedua tangannya menunggu Yunho menghampirinya dan menggendong.

Yunho terkekeh, pria itu segera mendekap hangat tubuh mungil Changmin dan memberikan ciuman disekitar pipi chubby sang anak. Sesekali Changmin terkekeh geli dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"Jagoan _Daddy_, sudah mandi?" tanya Yunho setelah puas menciumi pipi Changmin. Anggukan imut didapati Yunho sebagai jawaban dari Changmin, ia melepaskan pelukan pada sang anak dan mengacak sayang rambut Changmin yang tersisir rapi. "Pantas saja sudah wangi, mana _Mommy_?" tanya Yunho dan berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi dan mengabaikan Changmin yang sesaat lalu minta digendong seperti biasa.

"_Mommy _sedang memasak di dapul, sepelti biasa _Mommy _pasti akan memasak makanan kesukaan _Daddy_," jawab Changmin yang mulai mengekori Yunho menuju sofa ruang tengah di mana tempatnya menonton televisi tadi.

"Hmm, _Mommy _selalu menyayangi _Daddy_, itu kenapa _Mommy _selalu memasak makanan kesukaan _Daddy, Baby,_" ujar Yunho yang meletakkan tas kerjanya di salah satu sofa.

"Huh, Min akan melebut _Mommy _dali _Daddy_, akan Min buat _Mommy _hanya menyayangi Min, _Daddy _beluang," sahut Changmin yang langsung duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal karena ucapan Yunho.

Yunho tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi sang anak. Ia memang sangat suka menggoda Changmin. Anaknya itu begitu mirip dengannya. Sikap posesif yang ia miliki menurun pada Changmin. Besarnya rasa cinta dan takut kehilangan pun, menurun pada anak itu. Tak elak, Yunho suka sekali membuat sang anak kesal karena apa yang diucapkan tentang Jaejoong yang sangat menyayanginya dibanding Changmin.

"Hahaha, _Mommy _sangat menyayangi _Daddy _dan juga Changmin, _Daddy _hanya bercanda, Sayang," Yunho mendekati Changmin yang melirik kesal padanya.

"_Alasseo_, Min tahu itu, sekalang Min mau melihat kaltun kesukaan Min, _Daddy _bau, sana mandi."

Yunho tergelak mendengar perintah sang anak yang hampir meniru Jaejoong setiap kali ia memeluk istrinya itu pada saat keadaan pulang kantor. Changmin memang sangat menggemaskan. Dan Yunho bangga karena memilik bocah itu sebagai anaknya. Anak kandungnya dari seorang pria yang teramat sangat dicintainya itu.

Perlahan Yunho berjalan menuju ke area dapur. Dapat dilihatnya sang istri yang masih berkutat dengan masakannya. Apron bergambar Hello Kitty masih melekat pada sebagian tubuh Jaejoong. Meski posisi pria itu membelakanginya, Yunho sangat tahu kebiasaan sang istri jika di dapur.

Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan berbisik, "Boo, _I miss_ _you._"

Jaejoong terkekeh geli mendengar bisikkan Yunho beserta kegiatan plus lainnya. Tentu, pria itu bukan hanya membisikkan kata itu, tetapi juga mulai menciumi lehernya dan sesekali menjilatnya. "Yunnie, hentikan," ujar Jaejoong sembari mematikan kompor dan berbalik.

Langsung saja Yunho menyambar bibir plump Jaejoong yang setengah terbuka. Ia mencium dengan rakus bibir Jaejoong yang menjadi candu tak terkalahkan untuknya itu, menghisap dan melumat dengan ganas bibir yang tak akan pernah ubah rasanya meskipun sering dinikmatinya.

Jaejoong mendesah tertahan karena perlakuan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Biasanya Yunho hanya mengecup singkat bibirnya, karena alasan Changmin yang bisa masuk kapan saja ke area dapur. Yunho jarang menciumnya dengan bergairah seperti ini di tempat terbuka yang bisa ada Changmin. Kecuali jika sang suami sedang dalam masa menginginkan dirinya dan tak bisa ditahan.

Tapi, ini baru jam setengah Enam. Ia tidak mungkin melayani Yunho di atas ranjang dan mengabaikan Changmin yang belum tidur. Anaknya itu masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui kegiatan ayah dan ibunya. Segera Jaejoong mendorong tubuh besar Yunho yang sudah memeluk erat tubuhnya itu.

Yunho menautkan keningnya, cukup bingung akan reaksi Jaejoong yang seolah tak ingin di sentuhnya. Ia menatap intens Jaejoong yang mengatur napasnya, sebelum akhirnya mendengar perkataan sang istri tercinta.

"Yunnie, ada Changmin. Joongie akan melayanimu setelah dia tidur nanti, uummh kira-kira tiga jam lagi," ujar Jaejoong seraya melap lelehan saliva yang ada disekitar bibirnya dan mengedipkan mata pada Yunho.

Sesaat Yunho terkekeh pelan. Jaejoong memang sangat mengerti keinginannya. Tapi, ia juga sudah cukup tak tahan. Maka dari itu Yunho langsung bertanya pada Changmin di mana Jaejoong berada.

"Boo, tapi aku..."

"Menunggu atau tidak sama sekali, _aigo _Yunnie, baru dua hari tidak Joongie kasih jatah sudah merengek nyaris seperti Changmin," potong cepat Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan membuat Yunho frustasi.

Yunho mendengus pelan, ia ingin sekali menggendong Jaejoong dan menguncinya di dalam kamar. Pria itu bilang baru dua hari. Astaga, Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Ia terbiasa mendapat jatah empat kali dalam seminggu. Dan minggu ini ia hanya mendapatkan dua kali, padahal besok sudah hari minggu.

"Boo, sampai pagi, dan aku akan menunggu," ujar Yunho, ia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menyiapkan makan malam mereka ke meja makan.

Pria yang sangat dicintainya itu hanya terkikikik, kemudian Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan sangat imut dan menggoda dengan melakukan aksi jilatan bibir yang sensual, "Aku milikmu malam ini, Mr. Jung."

Yunho hampir saja tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk langsung menggendong pria yang teramat dicintainya itu. Kebutuhannya sebagai seorang pria dewasa memang sangat tidak normal karena seorang Jung Jaejoong. Sebelum Jaejoong mengandung, ia bahkan meminta jatah setiap hari. Dan setelah Changmin lahir, dan menahan hasratnya selama Enam bulan karena pasca operasi caesar yang dilakukan Jaejoong membuat Yunho harus bertahan selama itu.

Tentu, ia tidak ingin menyakiti sang istri karena harus membuat perut Jaejoong terasa sakit karena pasca operasi yang belum sembuh total. Maka dari itu pula Yunho mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk meminum pil KB. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat sakit jika terus melakukan operasi caesar untuk melahirkan. Bukan karena kebutuhannya yang ingin dipuaskan. Jauh diatas segalanya Jaejoong tetap prioritas utamanya.

"Oh ya Yunnie, tadi Joongie membelikan beberapa stelan pakaian baru untuk Yunnie, dan besok ada undangan ulang tahun anak Yoochun," ujar Jaejoong memberitahunya.

Cara pria itu berkomunikasi dengannya masih tetap sama. Tidak sedikitpun Jaejoong berubah dan mengubah cara bicaranya. Tetap sangat manja dan juga menggemaskan. Meski usia Jaejoong sudah cukup matang, pria cantik itu masih tetap sangat cantik. Dan selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang-ulang kali.

Yunho mengangguk pelan mendengar yang dikatakan Jaejoong barusan. Ia segera melangkah menuju ke dalam kamar mereka. Entahlah, perasaannya tiba-tiba mencelos mendengar sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan Yoochun untuk anaknya.

Sebagai seorang ayah, jelas Yunho merasa sedih. Selama Empat tahun umur Changmin, ia belum mampu mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk anaknya. Selama ini mereka hanya melewatinya dengan sederhana, membeli sebuah _Black forrest cake_, menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, dan jalan-jalan. Semuanya dilakukan hanya bertiga.

Yunho mendesah, sesaat ia merasa cukup gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk Changmin. Walaupun semua keinginan bocah laki-laki itu akan selalu dipenuhinya. Tapi, kenyataan yang berlaku, ia ingin sekali memanjakan sang anak, membelikan seluruh apa pun yang disukai Changmin tanpa diminta oleh bocah itu.

Diedarkannya pandangan pada seluruh ruang kamar bercat biru floral ini. Lagi, ia menghela napas. Sebuah fakta membuatnya harus mengusap wajah. Ya benar, Fakta bahwa sebuah nasib yang menimpa keluarga kecilnya. Secara harfiah, Yunho selalu merasa gagal menjadi kepala keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Ia tidak bisa memberikan kemakmuran pada keluarganya.

Apartemen yang mereka tempati adalah milik Jaejoong. Ia belum mampu membeli sebuah tempat tinggal dari uang hasil kerja. Kadang Yunho merasa malu akan hal itu, namun Jaejoong selalu mengatakan, jika apa yang menjadi miliknya adalah milik mereka. Pria yang dinikahinya itu sungguh luar biasa pengertian akan keadaan dirinya.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang besar yang bersprei hijau. Ada beberapa stel pakaian yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi di sana. Disentuhnya sebuah jas berwarna hitam. Selama ini Jaejoong selalu membelikan pakaian baru ketika ia memberikan seluruh gajinya pada pria itu.

Yunho tersenyum, meski kadang pikirannya cukup heran akan semua pakaian Jaejoong yang terasa sama dengan pakaiannya sewaktu masih berjaya dulu. Bahan dan kualitas semua pakaian yang dibelikan istrinya itu tidak ada berbeda sedikitpun dari yang dijual ditoko. Hanya berbeda letak merk yang tidak ada pada pakaian miliknya dengan yang ditoko.

Jujur saja, selama ini Yunho pernah berpikir jika Jaejoong membelikannya pakaian bermerk. Tapi mengingat gajinya yang akan cepat habis untuk membeli pakaian mahal itu, Yunho pun hanya tersenyum. Tentu, hal mustahil ia memakai seluruh merk terkemuka yang harganya cukup menguras kantong untuknya sekarang.

Pikiran Yunho sedikit berkelana, mengingat betapa susahnya selama ini. Selama setengah tahun pasca dibuang dari keluarganya. Yunho sangat susah mencari kerja. Seluruh perusahaan besar sudah dimasukinya. Hal yang sungguh menyakitkan baginya juga, untuk melamar bekerja ia harus mengorbankan harga diri. Dan naas, seluruh perusahaan itu menolaknya mentah-mentah karena permintaan sang ayah.

Selama itu juga Yunho bekerja tak tentu, kadang bekerja menjadi pegawai sebuh restoran, pengantar barang, penjual susu tiap pagi. Semua kerjaan serabutan dikerjakannya. Nihil, hal itu juga tidak bisa menekan biaya pengeluaran bulanan. Hingga Park Yoochun, sahabatnya itu berkunjung ke apartemen dan melihat kondisinya yang cukup memprihatinkan.

Yoochun, memang tidak bisa membantunya untuk bekerja pada perusahaan milik pria itu. Tapi terkadang Yoochun memberikannya uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Jaejoong yang tengah hamil dan untuk keseharian mereka. Malu. Itu lah yang dirasa Yunho pada saat harus menerima uang dari Yoochun.

Tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya akan menerima bantuan oleh sahabatnya itu. Harga diri sebagai seorang pria terasa dipertaruhkan. Tapi, lagi-lagi demi Jaejoong ia harus membuang itu. Jaejoong adalah alasan utamanya selama ini. Istrinya itu perlu untuk berbelanja kebutuhan hidup dan juga untuk kehamilannya yang tak boleh kurang gizi.

Selama itu juga, kadang Jihye adik kesayangannya mengirimkan uang. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak berguna menjadi seorang pemimpin dalam rumah tangga. Ia gagal. Semua orang menawarkan bantuan padanya dengan cuma-cuma. Ia merasa tidak mempunyai harga diri sebagai seorang pria sejati.

Hingga akhirnya, ia mendengar dari Yoochun bahwa sebuah perusahaan besar yang diketahuinya sangat berpengaruh di Korea memerlukan perusahaan. Awalnya Yunho sangsi untuk melamar di sana. Ia tentu tidak asing dengan nama perusahaan yang selama ini cukup sering menjadi klien bisnisnya.

Tapi, ketika ia mengingat bahwa perusahaan itu bak raksasa yang besar dibanding Jung Corp. Yunho memantapkan hati untuk melamar di sana. Perusahaan sebesar itu tentu tidak mungkin akan mudah dipengaruhi oleh kekuasaan ayahnya. Dalam hal pengalaman jelas yang sangat dibutuhkan. Selain itu pendidikannya sangat memadai untuk melamar bekerja.

Beruntung, keragu-raguannya tadi berakhir menjadi sebuah kelegaan. Ia diterima di sana. Sebuah kebahagian yang tak terkira, Jabatan sebagai supervisor pun langsung didudukinya. Karena pendidikan yang sangat pas. Dimulai dari situ kehidupan tunjangan materi keluarganya mulai membaik. Dan hingga sampai saat ini, ia sudah menduduki jabatan sebagai manager perencanaan di sana.

Gajinya cukup besar, namun pengeluaran mereka juga sangat besar. Changmin sekolah di salah satu taman kanak-kanak elite dan terbaik di Seoul. Ia tidak ingin anaknya mengecap pendidikan biasa-biasa saja. Setengah gajinya sudah diberikan untuk biaya pendidikan Changmin. Setengahnya lagi untuk Jaejoong yang mengatur seluruh pengeluaran rumah tangga.

Yunho mendesah lega. Berangsur-angsur kehidupannya mulai membaik. Namun, tetap saja perasaan gagal untuk menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik masih menjadi beban hatinya. Lagi, jemari tegas itu menyentuh pakaian baru yang dibelikan sang istri. Perasaannya sangat senang saat Jaejoong membelikan sesuatu untuknya.

Perlahan ia mulai bangkit dari tepi ranjang, beranjak untuk menuju kamar mandi dan merenggangkan sedikit ototnya di bawah kucuran _shower_. Makan malam mereka akan segera dimulai jika ia sudah berhadir di meja makan.

Jaejoong memang tidak menyiapkan pakaian untuknya berganti seperti dulu. Ia juga paham, akan hal itu. Changmin butuh perhatian ekstra Jaejoong. Apa lagi jika waktu-waktu ingin makan, tentu ia sangat mengerti. Jika tidak ingin semua makanan habis dilahap si kecil bak replikanya itu.

Yunho tersenyum kala mengingat sikap unik Changmin, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, tanpa sengaja Yunho menjatuhkan tumpukan pakaian yang ada di atas tepi ranjang. Seluruh bajunya jatuh ke karpet berwarna hitam itu.

Ia mulai berjongkok untuk merapikan semua itu. Pandangan matanya sesaat membesar sempurna ketika melihat sebuah label yang tak asing untuknya ada di antara tumpukkan pakaian yang ada. Segera ia mengambil label merk yang terselip diantara baju-baju kemeja yang dibelikan Jaejoong.

Jantungnya memompa cepat bersamaan dengan matanya yang mendelik besar, kemudian mulutnya bergumam, "Giorgio armani."

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan TYPO dimana" . Sudah diedit, kalau khilaf ya ketinggalan :D .

Belum bisa membalas review, mianhae :) .

**Misscel Notes : **

_Well, bagi yang NGEJUDGE saya dengan berbagai macam komentar dan alasan. Jika masih membaca ini tentu anda seseorang yang tak tahu malu! Kalau anda tahu malu, anda tentu tidak melontarkan kalimat yang tidak semestinya hanya karena saya bilang ingin membuka PO untuk ff ini. Tolong think smart. Anda bisa menyuarakan protesan dengan kata yang halus._

_Ini hati ya bukan batu atau bioskop! Saya juga punya perasaan. Dibilang saya cari untung, benar" bikin saya tersinggung. Apa yang saya cari untungnya ? Saya cuma menawarkan, apa kah ada yang mau ? Saya juga berpikir, kalau pun ada, pasti akan memakan biaya produksi untuk mencetak._

_Saya sering membeli novel, saya paham harga pasaran novel itu berapa. Dan saya juga ga cari untung itu ini. Saya hanya ingin menjadikan sebuah buku jika ada yang mau. Sebagai koleksi pribadi bukan apa" . _

_Masalah tentang royalty ini itu. Saya paham. Saya memang tidak mampu memberi royalti dsb atas pencetakkan buku -jika seandainya ada yang mau-. Saya hanya orang biasa saja yang terlalu mencintai idolnya dan pairing yang ada disini. Tentu saya ga sanggup. Tapi apakah anda pernah menyuarakan langsung pada percetakan yang menyebar luaskan fanfiction" di toko buku. Itu sangat banyak mbak bro! Tolong bilang juga sama mereka atas royalty, izin dll sebagainya. Biar adil, biar anda ga terkesan we o we yang cuma ngomong sama orang rendahan macam saya. _

_Selanjutnya, seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya. Mungkin saya ga post ff disini lagi. Terlanjur sakit hati atas Judge-nya. Terserah mau bilang saya egois. Dengan memposting ini pun saya dibilang egois, saya hanya bisa ucapkan terima kasih. _

_Saya akan belajar menggunakan WP. Jadi mohon untuk yang masih mau membaca silahkan tinggalkan uname kalian biar saya bisa mengenali saat membuka WP nanti._

_Maaf saya jadi ceramah -bow- terima kasih buat yang sudah memahami dan mengerti keadaan saya, juga terus support saya dalam keadaan down kemarin. Terima kasih banyak terkhusus Unnie Seo Hee, Dhea Kim, Unnie Nurul, Unnie Rly, My beloved sister, __**Jessica and Jennifer**__! -terutama Jenny, thank buat selalu ada kapanpun noona butuh tempat untuk menguneg- dan yang lainnya yang tidak tertulis disini. Terima kasih -bow-_

_**Thank for reading and reviews**_

_**Remind to reviews ?**_

_**Thank ^^**_

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Afraid For Love To Fade.

Author : Me.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and Many More.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Pair : Always YunJae.

Rated : T T T we are T -plaak-

Lenght : Chapter 2.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars! **_

**NP : Brian Adam - Everything I Do Just For You.**

_Check it..._

Selama beberapa detik Yunho terdiam mematung. Otaknya tengah memproses hal ini. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu merk apa yang sedang melekat pada salah satu kemeja yang dibelikan istri tercinta. Sungguh, Yunho bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. Berbagai spekulasi memencar diotaknya.

Ketika sesuatu yang membuatnya emosi naik terpikir. Yunho segera beranjak. Dengan langkah yang amat sangat buru-buru ia keluar dari kamar. Napasnya pun sedikit memburu, sesuatu yang mulai berkembang di otaknya itu membuatnya tak sabar untuk menuntutk jelas pada Jaejoong.

"Boo," panggil Yunho ketika ia sudah berada di area dapur.

Segera Jaejoong yang asik menata meja makan menatap ke arah sang suami. Sedetik, pria itu cukup heran atas ekspresi wajah Yunho yang sedikit pucat namun juga terkesan penuh emosi.

"Ne, Yunnie, ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong polos, ia bahkan memasang wajah innocent yang menggemaskan.

"Apa maksud ini? Kau membohongiku? Kenapa kau membeli kemeja mahal? Dan semua itu apa semua kemeja yang aku pakai bermerk Giorgio armani, huh?"

Rentetan pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari bibir Yunho dengan nada setengah membentak. Awalnya Jaejoong cukup kaget, perasaan gugup menjalari hatinya. _Doe eyes _itu juga setengah melebar namun dengan sangat ahli segera ia bersikap senatural mungkin

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, ia mendekati Yunho yang masih diliputi perasaan bingung juga emosi yang berkecamuk di dada dengan santai. Pria itu mengambil kemeja yang ada di tangan kanan Yunho. Sekilas ia dapat melihat label merk yang masih terselip, lupa untuk diguntingnya.

"Kau tidak suka, Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong enteng, bahkan dengan sangat beraninya ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho. Seolah emosi sang suami tak sedikitpun berpengaruh.

"Tidak suka? Kau..."

"Sssstttt," Jaejoong menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir hati Yunho. Membungkam suami tercintanya itu dengan tepat, sebelum Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Ia kemudian menatap lekat musang Yunho yang masih dilanda kabut emosi dan juga kebingungan. Jaejoong paham, bagaimana perasaan suaminya ini ketika mendapati label kemeja bermerk yang cukup mahal untuk dibeli. Sudah jelas, berbagai rentetan pertanyaan akan muncul dipikiran Yunho. Ia ceroboh, seharusnya ia mengecek ulang barang-barang belanjaannya lagi tadi.

"Yunnie, bukankah kau bilang senin malam nanti akan ada acara besar-besaran di perusahaan?" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Yunho yang hanya diam. "Joongie tidak ingin Yunnie memakai sembarang pakaian untuk menghadiri itu, jabatan Yunnie adalah seorang manager perencanaan. Joongie ingin memberikan hal yang terbaik untuk Yunnie. Di sana nanti akan banyak orang-orang penting dari berbagai perusahaan klien bukan? Jadi sebagai istri Yunnie yang baik, Joongie ingin Yunnie mengenakan kemeja yang pantas untuk di acara se-elite itu."

Mulut Yunho setengah menganga dengan kening yang mengkerut sempurna. Dengan sangat jelas, Yunho paham maksud ucapan Jaejoong, sepenuhnya ia mengerti. Namun, sungguh Yunho tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang berlaku kini.

Sesaat yang lalu, ia berpikir bahwa Jaejoong terlalu boros untuk membeli pakaian mahal. Kemudian pikirannya itu berkembang menjadi hal konyol, bahwa sang istri selama ini membelikannya kemeja yang memang dari merk tersebut. Pikiran keduanya membuat emosinya naik, sehingga berbagai bayangan akan Jaejoong yang seolah membohonginya terpikir tak sengaja.

Ya, fakta bahwa ia menemukan kemeja yang masih utuh dengan label merk branded adalah sebuah tumpuan pikirannya yang seolah mengada-ngada. Namun, ketika mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong barusan, Yunho seakan terkaget bukan main. Emosi yang siap tumpah tadi langsung surut terganti dengan perasaan senang yang teramat.

"Sebenalnya, _Mommy _dan Min ingin membelikan kejutan untuk _Daddy_, tapi _Mommy _tidak sejenius Min. _Mommy _lupa memisahkan kemeja belmelek yang mahal itu dali kemeja pasar loak _Daddy_. Aiish _Mommy _memang benal-benal celoboh. Sudah Min bilang kalau _Mommy _halus membungkusnya dengan keltas kado, hnn."

Yunho segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Ada sang anak tercinta dengan wajah datar dan sedikit terlihat kesal namun menggemaskan itu tengah menatapnya dan juga Jaejoong intens.

"Apakah yang sedang _Mommy _pelbuat ke _Daddy _beluang sekalang sangat pantas untuk Min lihat?" Lagi, suara kecil itu berbicara, layaknya orang dewasa yang tengah mengkritik posisi ayah dan ibunya yang tengah terlihat intim.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ia segera melepas kalungan tangannya pada leher Yunho. Ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan Changmin. Memang seharusnya ia dan Yunho tidak terlihat intim seperti tadi di depan anaknya. Tapi hal itu adalah sebuah proses untuk meyakinkan Yunho. Dan sebenarrnya cukup beruntung, anak mereka hadir di sini memberikan sebuah penjelasan logis yang pastinya akan membuat alasan yang tadi semakin kuat.

Kekehan kecil lolos dari mulut Yunho. Mendengar perkataan Changmin yang terakhir membuatnya ingin menggoda bocah kesayangannya itu. Yunho mulai menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Sedikit membuat sang istri terkaget karena ulahnya.

"_Daddy _ingin mencium _Mommy _di hadapan Min. Apa Min sudah siap melihatnya, hmm?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada penuh menggoda pada Changmin yang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"_Daddy_, apa _Daddy _tidak lapal? Min sudah lapal, kapan _Daddy _akan mandi? Kalau _Daddy _ingin mencium _Mommy_, Min tidak masalah, itu akan jadi makan malam untuk _Daddy_, dan semua masakan _Mommy _adalah untuk Min," sahut bocah itu dengan polos sebelum duduk di kursi yang biasa ditempatinya di meja makan ini.

Jaejoong terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Changmin yang kontan mematahkan seluruh godaan Yunho. Anaknya itu terlalu jenius untuk digoda yang tidak-tidak oleh sang ayah. Sedangkan Yunho, pria itu mengangakan lebar mulutnya. Tak percaya jika anaknya begitu sangat pintar membuat lawan bicara bungkam. Tapi dalam hati Yunho sungguh bangga akan kepandaian anaknya itu.

"_Daddy _segera kembali, tunggu _Daddy_," ujar Yunho pada akhirnya dan mengambil kemeja yang tadi akan menjadi biang masalah, dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih untuk kadonya, Sayang," timpal Yunho seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kembali ke kamar mereka.

Changmin dan Jaejoong menghela napas leganya saat Yunho pergi dari dapur. Dua orang ibu dan anak ini berpandangan horor. Sebelum Changmin memecah hening yang tercipta, "_Mommy _celoboh, sehalusnya _Mommy _memastikan jika itu tidak teljadi, untung ada Min."

Bibir plump Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya yang tadi itu ia sangat gugup. Namun, alasan akan pesta yang akan dilaksanakan perusahaan di mana Yunho bekerja menyelamatkannya dari amukan sang suami jika tahu keadaan sebelumnya. Dan yang dikatakan Changmin benar, jika tidak ada anak itu hadir diantara mereka mungkin bisa saja Yunho masih tidak percaya.

"Lain kali akan _Mommy _pastikan, Minnie," sahut Jaejoong dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ini adalah satu pelajaran berharga untuknya agar lebih rapi dalam bekerja.

"_Allaseo, Mommy_. Lain kali Min tidak mau membantu _Mommy _dali _Daddy _lagi," ucap Changmin dan mengangkat dagunya keatas demi mendapat kesan angkuh untuk ditujukan pada sang ibu yang malah tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Deru napas pasangan yang berbeda kontrass ini bersahut-sahutan. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh polos keduanya. Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya, sejak klimaks beberapa menit yang lalu, ketinggian akan sebuah sensasi masih kental dirasanya. Ini adalah klimaks yang entah ke berapa kali untuk Jaejoong.

Sejak pukul Delapan mereka memulai sesi bercinta yang panas dan juga menggairahkan ini. Sekarang sudah pukul Dua dini hari. Tubuh Jaejoong sudah sangat lelah, beberapa kali juga Yunho sudah menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam dirinya. Namun, nampaknya suaminya itu belum puas juga.

Yunho masih sangat bersemangat menciumi tubuh polosnya yang penuh _kissmark_. Pria itu benar-benar akan menggunakan kesempatan untuk bercinta hingga pagi nanti. Jaejoong sendiri tidak protes, ia sangat tahu bagaimana nafsu suaminya itu. Ia paham jika Yunho mulai menyentuhkan tak akan pernah cukup sejam atau dua jam saja.

Kebutuhan Yunho akan dirinya selalu akan dipenuhi. Jelas, Jaejoong tidak ingin sang suami berpaling darinya hanya karena ia tak bisa memberikan kepuasan dan juga kenikmatan pada Yunho. Seberapa pun Yunho ingin Jaejoong akan memberikannya.

"Uunngghh Yunnie," desah Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih menutup. Yunho terkekeh mendengar desahan imut Jaejoong yang disukainya. Pria itu sedikit menggerakkan miliknya di dalam Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tautan mereka dan berbaring di samping sang istri tercinta.

"Sudah selesai uumm?" tanya Jaejoong yang kontan membuka matanya ketika kekosongan langsung mengisi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat lelah, Sayang," jawab Yunho, seraya menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Jaejoong sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan merebahkan kepalanya di lengan Yunho yang terlentang.

"Tapi apa Yunnie sudah puas?" tanya Jaejoong dan mengecup dada telanjang Yunho.

"Lebih dari, Sayangku. Hmm Boo, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," ucap Yunho dan menatap mata besar Jaejoong yang sudah sayu.

"Apa Yunnie? Sangat penting?" tanya Jaejoong yang cukup terheran. Biasanya setelah sesi bercinta Yunho langsung mengajaknya tidur. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Anggukan pelan Jaejoong terima sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya tadi. Yunho menormalkan detakan jantungnya yang memburu, dengan sedikit perasaan ragu ia berucap, "Teman di kantorku istrinya sedang hamil lagi, Boo."

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap mendengar penuturan Yunho tadi. Otaknya sedikit memproses lebih lama apa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho memberitahukan hal itu padanya. Tapi ketika Jaejoong paham apa yang diinginkan Yunho, bibir plump yang membengkak itu tersenyum manis.

"Yunnie ingin Joongie hamil juga eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung dan memeluk erat tubuh Yunho.

"Hmm, aku..."

"Mungkin besok kita bisa ke dokter kandungan untuk program hamil, Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong cepat dan tersenyum senang atas keinginan sang suami.

"Sudahlah, Boo. Lupakan saja, kau pasti akan kesakitan saat melakukan operasi _caesar_, dan..."

"Itu sudah resikonya Yunnie, Joongie harus melakukan operasi jika melahirkan, dan Joongie tidak keberatan akan itu semua. Bukankah selama ini Joongie tidak pernah mengeluh karena itu," lagi Jaejoong memotong dengan cepat perkataan Yunho.

Jaejoong tahu, Yunho sedang ragu. Ia tahu persis apa yang menjadi keraguan yang dialami suaminya itu. Tapi sungguh, Yunho hanya sedikit berlebihan. Jaejoong senang suaminya sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Namun, untuk mereka kehadiran seorang anak lagi memang diperlukan. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sendiri menginginkan hal itu, ia juga sudah tidak pernah meminum pil KB sejak semingguan yang lalu.

Entah, Jaejoong amat sangat gemas melihat anak perempuan. Ia ingin sekali mempunyai anak perempuan dengan Yunho. Karena mereka sudah mempunyai Changmin, maka wajar jika ia menginginkan seorang perempuan untuk melengkapi keluarga kecilnya.

"Boo, tapi banyak yang harus dipikirkan, aku tidak ingin..."

"Yunnie, Joongie ingin kita mempunyai anak perempuan untuk adik Minnie. Yunnie, Joongie ingin anak perempuan," ucap Jaejoong sedikit merengek manja dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Yunho mendesah pelan mendengar permintan sang istri. Ia memang sangat ingin mempunyai anak lagi. Tapi ketika mengingat kesakitan Jaejoong, ia seolah tak ingin membuat malaikatnya itu sakit. Tadinya ia memang sangat ingin sekali mengutarakan keinginan itu. Keragu-raguan memang selalu menggiringinya saat ingin mengucapkan keinginan untuk mempunyai anak lagi.

Tapi, Yunho segera berubah pikiran kala bayangan Jaejoong yang cukup sakit untuk melahirkan. Sekali lagi, ia tidak ingin malaikat tercintanya sakit karena ulah dirinya. Namun, hal berbeda didapati, Jaejoong sangat ingin mempunyai anak lagi. Seharusnya ia merasa senang akan keinginan yang mendapat lampu hijau dari sang istri. Tapi entah, perasaannya sedikit mengganjal.

"Boo, kita harus..."

"Yunnie tidak ingin mempunyai anak dari Joongie lagi? Jadi maksud Yunnie mengatakan bahwa teman Yunnie istrinya sedang hamil lagi itu adalah sebuah permintaan terselubung Yunnie yang menginginkan seorang anak tapi dari orang lain?"

Mata musang Yunho membelalak sempurna mendengar tudingan tak berdasar dari Jaejoong. Pria yang teramat berharga untuknya itu juga sudah membuat jarak antara mereka. Jaejoong menjauhkan dirinya secara spontan, pandangan yang terpancar dari _doe eyes_ itu nampak sangat terluka.

Yunho segera bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. Musang Yunho sangat resah akibat perkataan Jaejoong tadi, ia mendesah sebelum berucap, "Sayang, kenapa kau berpikir sejauh itu? Tentu saja aku tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk seperti itu?"

Jaejoong menautkan kening, ekspresinya masih sama. Ia paham betul Yunho tidak akan begitu. Hanya saja, untuk mewujudkan keinginan cara _innocent _yang sangat halus harus dilakukan jika perlu. Seperti sekarang ini, ia mencoba berpura-pura terluka atas apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Tentu dengan harapan Yunho akan mengabulkan apa saja inginnya.

"Lalu apa maksudnya itu? Yunnie..."

"Joongie, baiklah. Besok kita akan ke dokter kandungan dan mengikuti program kehamilan. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, aku hanya mencintaimu, Boo," segera Yunho memotong kalimat yang hendak terucap dari bibir Jaejoong yang berkemungkinan membuat hatinya tak tenang. Ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai tidak setia, apa lagi saat melihat luapan buliran bening dari sudut mata Jaejoong.

Demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini, Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong menangis. Apa lagi karena dirinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mata indah milik istrinya itu meneteskan air mata. Maka dari itu sesulit apa pun yang diinginkan Jaejoong sebisanya akan dikabulkan.

Keinginan Jaejoong kali ini memang adalah keinginannya juga. Ia memang sudah cukup lama ingin kehadiran seorang anak lagi. Tapi, kembali ke alasan awal Yunho yang tak ingin Jaejoong kesakitan. Itu kenapa ia menahan keinginan untuk mengutarakan hal itu.

Namun, malam ini entah kenapa hasrat ingin memiliki buah hati lagi mencuat begitu saja setelah sesi bercinta yang cukup melelahkan. Yunho hanya terngiang tentang ucapan rekan kerjanya yang seolah menyindir karena ia belum menambah jumlah anak padahal Changmin sudah cukup besar untuk menjadi seorang kakak.

"Yunnie benarkah? Kita akan mengikuti program hamil? Yunnie tidak membohongi Joongie kan?" Tanya Jaejoong dan segera diangguki Yunho.

Pria itu merengkuh kembali tubuh polos istrinya yang hanya terbalut selimut ke dalam pelukannya. Yunho membelai penuh sayang pundak terbuka Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Apa pun asal kau merasa bahagia Boo."

Ujung bibir plump Jaejoong terangkat sebelah. Ia memang tidak pernah meragukan bagaimana besarnya rasa cinta Yunho dan betapa penting keinginannya bagi pria itu selama ini tak pernah berubah. Ia begitu sangat beruntung karena Yunho tak berubah sedikitpun padanya.

"Joongie senang, _gomawo _Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong seraya mengecup singkat pipi Yunho dan mulai memejamkan mata dengan belaian kasih sayang yang melimpah dirasakannya dicurahkan Yunho.

.

.

.

Setelah dari klinik dokter kandungan kepercayaan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk konsultasi program kehamilan. Mobil berwarna hitam yang menjadi transportasi harian Yunho untuk ke kantor segera meluncur ke sebuah mansion. Sepanjang perjalanan mulut Changmin tak henti-hentinya bersenandung senang. Kadang kala anaknya itu menyanyi lagu anak-anak, atau lagu yang biasa diajarkan oleh taman kanak-kanak tempatnya belajar.

Sangat jelas kentara jika buah hati Yunho mau pun Jaejoong itu sangat senang. Tentu, Changmin sangat senang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bocah itu diundang dalam pesta ulang tahun teman sekolahnya. Karena latar belakang pekerjaan Yunho yang hanya sebagai seorang manager perusahaan bukan seorang direktur atau pun CEO, sehingga menimbulkan kelas sosial yang terjadi pada kalangan golongan anak borjouis di sana.

Changmin sering kali mendapat deskriminasi dari para anak-anak orang kaya di taman kanak-kanaknya. Hanya beberapa teman dekat yang dimiliki Changmin, salah satunya adalah Park Gikwang. Ia sangat akrab dengan anak pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu itu.

Lagi mulut kecil Changmin menyanyi sebuah lagu yang sangat disukainya _'Keluarga beruang'._ Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya itu. Sesekali ia melirik pada Yunho yang setiap detik terlihat menegang.

Benar, menegang. Jaejoong tahu dengan jelas apa yang membuat suaminya menjadi seperti itu. Ia juga salut akan sikap Yunho yang berani untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Gikwang. Meski dalam hati Yunho sangat ingin menghindari, tapi sikap jantan pria itu tetap bisa mendominasi dirinya.

Selang sepuluh menit, mereka sudah sampai di mansion. milik keluarga Park. Yunho sudah memarkirkan mobil yang berhasil dibelimya satu tahun lalu itu di area parkir yang sudah disediakan pada halaman luas mansion ini.

Changmin segera melompat dari jok belakang mobil ke depan, dan duduk dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"Mommy, lumah Gikwangie besal sekali," ujar Changmin polos dan bergerak-gerak aktif dalam pangkuan sang ibu.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengar penyataan 'polos' Changmin. Sungguh benar-benar anak yang kelewat jenius. Sebenarnya Jaejoong mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Changmin padanya. Anaknya itu ingin mengatakan hal sebaliknya, mungkin dengan arti kalimat _'Mommy rumah Gikwang kecil sekali'._

Tentu, hal itu yang bisa ditangkap oleh Jaejoong dari kalimat hiperbola Changmin. Bocah itu bahkan sering berkunjung ke mansion yang luasnya empat atau lima kali lebih besar dari mansion keluarga Park ini.

"Sepertinya sudah banyak yang datang," ujar Yunho seraya membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera turun. Jaejoong memandang pergerakkan sang suami. Ia tersenyum sebelum menyusul Yunho turun dari mobil.

Changmin segera berlari menuju Yunho, bocah itu memegang erat jemari kanan Yunho dan tersenyum lebar pada sang ayah. Seolah-olah mengerti apa yang menjadi keresahan Yunho jika berada di sini. Dan lewat senyuman lebar nan polosnya Changmin ingin menguatkan ayahnya itu.

Sejujurnya, menghadiri pesta ulang tahun ini, untuk Yunho sama saja dengan membuat dirinya di permalukan. Jelas, dalam pesta seperti ini banyak rekan bisnis dan juga kenalan Yoochun yang diundang. Tak sedikit dari kenalan Yoochun yang mengenalnya. Yunho takut, akan pandangan orang-orang yang meremehkannya.

Benar, meremahkan. Yunho sadar, ia bukanlah seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan. Kabar tentang dirinya yang dicoret dari keluarga Jung juga sudah menyebar dari dulu. Sebenarnya ini adalah masalah harga diri bagi Yunho. Jika ia masuk ke dalam mansion. Tentu, semua orang akan membicarakannya.

Hal itu lah yang membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk berada di sini. Tapi, demi Changmin yang ingin sekali menghadiri pesta ulang tahun. Yunho harus berkorban. Bagi Yunho anak dan istrinya adalah segalanya. Itu mengapa, ia rela mengorbankan harga dirinya lagi demi orang terkasihnya.

Yunho menghela napas berat, dieratkannya pegangan tangannya dengan Changmin. Sedetik kemudian Yunho menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ada Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis. Seolah-olah mengusir keragu-raguan dan ketakutan yang menyelimuti untuk bertemu orang-orang kelas atas yang dikenalnya.

Pria yang menjadi istrinya itu menggandeng pergelangan tangannya, sebelum berucap, "Kita hadapi sama-sama, Yunnie. Ketakutanmu adalah ketakutanku, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan Yunnie, karena ini adalah dunia kita, bukan dunia mereka."

Mendengar penuturan Jaejoong tadi, membuat Yunho sedikit bersemangat. Yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar, ini adalah hidupnya bukan hidup mereka. Bersama dengan Jaejoong dan menjadikannya seperti sekarang ini juga adalah pilihannya. Ia bahagia dengan setiap pilihannya. Jadi mereka yang mungkin akan membicarakannya tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Perlahan Yunho mengangguk dan menjejakkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Beberapa pasang mata langsung tertuju padanya saat Yunho dan keluarga kecilnya menampakkan diri mereka di ambang pintu mansion.

.

.

.

_**TBC **_?

Haaaiiii maaf lama ya :D .

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -sebenarnya aku berangsur" buat benerin dua ini, tapi taku emang bener" masih salah ya udah lah :D -

**Misscel Note :**

_Naaah, pertama, ini udah aku post di wp sebenarnya lebih dulu beberapa jam (?) mungkin. WP ny_a bearlovekitty . wordpress . com Pake sandi disana :D .

_Terus kedua, aku masih post disini. Okey, karena banyak yang minta juga buat aku ga pindah sekalian mau ngebuktiin ke-eksistensian (?) diriku pada para haters tercuyung mumumumu :*_

_buat para haters nih ya ~ haters yang selalu setia ngintipin ff saya, makasih ya udah perhatian ama karya saya, batas cinta dan benci itu tipis loh jadi jangan sampe kalian jatuh cinta ma saya karena selalu mengusik saya -copas dari si unnie :D -_

_Well, buat yang masih tertarik dan suka dan menunggu, terima kasih untuk terus tetap mendukung aku ya ~ . Setiap dukung yang masuk sangat berarti untuk aku._

Eeh baca juga dong ff ku yang lain -lirik daftr ff- tapi aku lagi keseringan bikin GS tema HR nih. Ada yang baru. Trus aku akan update yang Thing I Want To Do... kalau udah dapat ilham (?) xD

Nah, sebenarnya aku rada mentok dengan ide (?) tapi ya berjalan aja kek biasa nulisnya. Jadi ini lah jdinya, maaf kalau kurang greget -bow-

Makasih udah yang sempetin reviews ya, satu kalimat kalian adalah sebuah motivasi untuk terus berkarya guys! Maaf ga bisa balas reviews kayak biasanya. Tapi kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan ditanyain. Mau lewat PM sini atau sosmed aku yang lain, twitt misalnya ** echa_cassie88 **atau BBm -aku lupa pin BBm-

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ^^**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Afraid For Love To Fade.

Author : Me.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and Many More.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Pair : Always YunJae.

Rated : T T T we are T -plaak-

Lenght : Chapter 3.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars! **_

**NP : DBSK - Dangerous Mind.**

_Check it..._

Perasaan gugup langsung menjalari hebat sekujur tubuh Yunho. Ia mengeratkan pegang dan gandengan tangan pada dua orang yang sangat berharga. Dengan langkah cukup pasti Yunho membawa keluarganya semakin masuk ke dalam. Beberapa pasangan mata memperhatikan.

Helaan napas berat, tak elak dilakukan Yunho disela-sela kaki yang berjalan menuju tengah mansion besar ini. Di sana ada pasangan Park dan anak mereka yang sedang menerima ucapan selamat. Yunho sedikit melirik ke arah samping. Dugaan yang tadi bersarang di otak, adalah sebuah kenyataan yang cukup membuat mentalnya menciut.

Nyaris setiap orang yang dilihat mengenal Yunho dengan baik dulu. Diantara mereka pun sudah dapat dipastikan Yunho terjadi obrolan dadakan tertang dirinya. Ingin sekali ia berlari keluar dari mansion Yoochun, sahabat kental yang selalu membantunya ini. Tapi Yunho sadar, ia tak akan pernah menjadi seorang pengecut hanya karena kelas sosial yang dibedakan.

Benar, yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi. Ini adalah dunia milik mereka, tahu apa orang-orang itu tentang perasaan mereka. Tentang cinta yang teramat dalam dan sebuah pengabdian serta pengorbanan pada orang yang sangat berarti. Dengan perlahan Yunho lebih mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan bagaimana seorang Jung Yunho yang dulu dan sekarang. Mengatakan secara tidak langsung pada mereka bahwa ia tetap sama, dan tentu ia bahagia dengan keluarga yang dipunyainya.

Ingin membuktikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan pilihannya dan resiko yang ditanggung karena itu. Jung Yunho bahagia. Jung Yunho yang Lima tahun lalu dihujat dunia karena memilih Jung Jaejoong itu baik-baik saja. Ia ingin membuktikan jika omong kosong setiap orang padanya dulu, tidak berarti apa-apa.

Yunho mengukir senyum mahal yang penuh percaya diri. Jaejoong melirik sang suami, senyuman juga mengembang pada bibir plum pria itu. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho hanya sedikit perlu sebuah proses untuk menghadapi hal-hal semacam ini. Dan ini adalah kali pertama Yunho menampakkan diri di depan publik selain acara kantor yang sering digelar perusahaan tempat pria itu bekerja.

"_Daddy_, kue ulang tahun Gikwangie besal sekali," Changmin memecah pikiran Yunho. Segera pria itu menoleh menatap sang anak yang ada di samping kanan. Yunho tersenyum pada Changmin yang menatap terkagum-kagum kue besar yang ada di atas meja dan lebih tinggi dari ukuran tubuh Changmin.

"Jika kau ulang tahun nanti, _Daddy _berjanji akan membelikan kue yang lebih besar dari milik Gikwangie, Sayang," sahut Yunho pasti. Dalam hati, Yunho sudah bertekad untuk mengabulkan apa pun keinginan Changmin dan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Changmin kelak.

"Jangan besal-besal _Daddy_, Min lebih suka kue bikinan _Mommy_. Min mau minta _Mommy _membuatkan kue besok untuk Min," ucap Changmin seraya menunjukkan deretan giginya pada Yunho.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, Changmin memang tidak terlalu menyukai hal yang terlalu mewah. Tapi pada dasarnya Changmin selalu dimanjakan dengan yang mewah-mewah. Untuk bersikap apa adanya dan bersahaja kali ini Changmin mewaris sikap Yunho.

Jaejoong merogoh tas berwarna coklat yang tersampir di bahu kiri. Ia segera mengeluarkan selembar amplop dari sana. Kemudian melepaskan gandengan tangan pada Yunho untuk menghampiri sang anak.

"Ini berikan pada Gikwangie," ujar Jaejoong dan sukses membuat kedua ayah dan anak ini terperangah melihat amplop berwarna putih itu.

"Apa ini _Mommy_?" Tanya polos Changmin, sambil membolak-balik amplop yang bersih dari tulisan apa pun itu.

"Aah, itu hadiah untuk Gikwangie, _Mommy _lupa membelikan hadiah bukan, jadi sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf pada Gikwang' _Mommy _menulis itu, dan menjelaskan hadiah untuk Gikwangie akan menyusul," jawab Jaejoong seraya menunduk dan membenarkan stelan pakaian Changmin.

Mata bocah laki-laki itu mengerjap-ngerjap imut, Changmin menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Untuk bocah seusia Changmin, Yunho paham, jika tak membawa hadiah ke pesta ulang tahun teman akan membuat perasaan sangat buruk. Mungkin hal itu lah yang dirasakan sang anak.

Namun, Yunho juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Jaejoong karena itu. Istri tercintanya sudah terlalu lelah tadi malam akibat gempuran yang ia lakukan. Keesokan pagi, Jaejoong kelelahan, hingga siang hari mereka sekeluarga baru melakukan aktivitas. Tidak sempat untuk Jaejoong membelikan hadiah untuk teman anak mereka hari ini.

"_Daddy_," panggil Changmin dengan suara lirih yang hendak menangis.

Mendengar suara sang anak yang berubah, kontan membuat Yunho segera meregkuh Changmin dan menggendong bocah itu. Wajah Changmin di sembunyikan pada bahu kokoh Yunho. Sangat Yunho tahu bahwa Changmin tengah sedih.

"_Daddy_, kita pulang saja _ne_, Min malu _Daddy_, Min tidak membelikan hadiah untuk Gikwangie. _Mommy _tidak membelikan hadiah, kenapa _Mommy _tidak membungkus lobot ultlamen Min saja," gumam Changmin berbisik pelan di telinga Yunho dan mengeratkan pelukan pada sang ayah.

"Bukankah Min sangat ingin ke pesta ulang tahun hmm? Lagi pula _Mommy _mengatakan hadiah untuk Gikwang akan menyusul, artinya Changmin anak _Daddy _yang tampan tetap memberikan sebuah hadiah pada Gikwang," ucap Yunho yang menenangkan sekaligus memberi pengertian pada Changmin.

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir plump Jaejoong. Melihat suami dan anaknya yang seperti sekarang ini benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Yunho memang seorang sosok ayah yang sempurna. Tak peduli di mana pun mereka berada, jiwa seorang ayah sangat melekat pada diri pria itu.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengikis jarak sejengkal yang tercipta. Jaejoong mengambil amplop putih yang ada di tangan Changmin, mengecup pipi _chubby _bocah itu dan menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat singgah di ujung mata Changmin, kemudian ia berucap, "_Mommy _yang akan memberikannya jika Changmin malu. Tetap lah berada di sini dengan _Daddy, Mommy _akan ke sana dulu."

Changmin mengangguk dalam gendongan Yunho. Sekilas pandangan mata Jaejoong dan Yunho bertemu, keresahan sangat jelas pada iris mata musang Yunho. Tapi bukan sebuah keresahan akan hal sebelumnya. Ya benar, Jaejoong tahu jika perasan Yunho sekarang lebih tertuju pada Changmin. Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir hati Yunho, sebelum mengedipkan mata dan berlalu menuju sang tuan rumah.

Pasangan Park itu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang menghampiri mereka. Tak elak si kecil Park yang di adopsi pasagan ini sejak bayi juga terlihat antusias melihat ibu dari Changmin ini di depan mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan menyalami Junsu yang ingin berteriak heboh.

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk putramu, Su," ujar Jaejoong dan memberikan amplop putih itu pada Junsu. Selama beberapa detik pria imut itu terdiam, namun dengan segera Junsu mengambilnya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Junsu tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong memberikan amplop padanya, tapi rasa penasarannya dapat segera terjawab ketika Jaejoong berucap, "Itu hadiah Changmin untuk Gikwang, memang tidak berbentuk nyata, tapi ku harap Gikwang menyukainya."

Segera Junsu mengangguk dan mengatakan, "Terima kasih Jae, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu memberikan apa-apa pada Gikwang, melihat kalian datang ke pesta ini saja sudah membuat hatiku dan keluargaku senang."

"Tidak masalah, Su. Aku kembali pada Changmin dan Yunho dulu. Changmin malu karena hanya memberikan amplop pada Gikwang," ujar Jaejoong dan tertawa renyah sembari meninggalkan keluarga kecil ini. Masih banyak orang yang mengantri untuk memberikan hadiah pada Gikwang dan berbincang dengan Junsu atau pun Yoochun. Itu kenapa Jaejoong segera memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama berada diantara kalangan yang menatapnya tak senang.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Junsu memandangi amplop putih itu, pria itu juga melirik pada Yoochun yang mengerti tatapan istrinya. Yoochun mengangguk singkat, sebelum Junsu memutuskan untuk membuka hadiah yang cukup aneh ini. Sungguh, Junsu tidak berharap apa pun untuk ulang tahun Gikwang, tapi hadiah Jaejoong begitu sangat membuatnya penasaran.

Ketika Junsu membuka amplop putih itu, kedua bola mata kedua pasangan itu membeliak lebar saat melihat lembaran _voucher _yang ada di dalam amplop tadi. Nama toko mainan ternama tertera pada _voucher-voucer _itu. Junsu langsung mencari sosok Jaejoong diantara orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan kehadiran Jaejoong.

Kening Junsu bertaut sempurna, kemudian menatap horor Yoochun dan bertanya "Siapa sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong itu, Chunnie?"

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil Jung Yunho langsung pulang dari acara pesta ulang tahun Park Gikwang. Changmin, yang terus terisak di pesta itu meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Perasaan bocah itu sangat sensitif, Changmin merasa sangat malu atas amplop yang dikatakan Jaejoong sebagai ucapan meminta maaf karena tidak memberikan sebuah hadiah pada teman dekatnya.

Dalam benak bocah laki-laki itu, banyak hal yang berkecamuk. Salah satu alasan Changmin merasa sangat malu adalah, ia berpikir jika ibunya bisa membelikan hadiah termahal sekalipun untuk hadiah Gikwang. Tapi, perkiraan Changmin salah, Jaejoong hanya membawa amplop putih itu, yang bagi Changmin adalah sebuah penghancuran harga diri.

Benar, Changmin benar-benar paham apa yang dinamakan harga diri. Mungkin sikap ini juga turunan dari Yunho. _Pride _yang dipunyai kedua orang tercinta Jaejoong itu sangat tinggi di depan orang lain. Tapi, untuk Jaejoong keduanya akan rela membuang harga diri mereka. Rasa sayang dan kecintaan memang bisa membuat semua itu tak berarti lagi.

Sejak tiba di apartemen Lima menit yang lalu, Changmin hanya diam. Bocah itu juga selalu menjauh dari Jaejoong. Changmin hanya ingin berada di dekat Yunho. Sesekali bermanja-manja pada sang ayah yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan anak lelakinya.

Sesekali Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Changmin yang membuatnya ingin tergelak. Namun jelas hal itu tak akan dilakukan Jaejoong. Changmin akan lebih marah pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong tidak ingin memancing emosi anaknya itu lebih dari tadi.

"Min mau ikut _Daddy _besok, boleh?" pertanyaan polos Changmin mengundang Yunho untu mencubit gemas pipi bocah itu.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. _Daddy _akan mengajak Min, bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya tadi sewaktu perjalanan pulang hmm?"

Yunho mencium sayang puncak kepala Changmin yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Pria itu memang sengaja mengangkat topik soal pesta perusahaan yang akan diadakan besok untuk menghibur sang anak yang kesal sewaktu di mobil tadi. Yunho juga mengatakan jika pesta itu lebih besar dari ulang tahun Gikwang. Mendengar itu membuat Changmin sangat bersemangat.

"Min tidak ingin _Mommy _ikut belsama kita _Daddy_, Min benci _Mommy _pelit," kesal Changmin seraya melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di dekat mereka dengan membawa stelan piyama tidur Changmin.

"Tapi, jika tidak ada _Mommy_, nanti _Daddy _akan dikatakan _single parent_. Lalu, para wanita genit akan merayu _Daddy_, atau bisa jadi merayu Changmin untuk menjadi ibu tiri Changmin. Apa Changmin ingin mempunyai ibu tiri eoh?"

Yunho menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi yang ditimbulkan Changmin akibat perkataan tadi. Anaknya itu memasang tampang horor yang sangat imut. Mata Changmin membesar dengan mulut yang menganga lebar seraya mengeleng cepat.

"_Ani_, Min tidak mau mempunyai ibu tili, Min cuma mau _Mommy_, Min sayang _Mommy_," ucap cepat Changmin, dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

"Bukannya Min bilang benci _Mommy _tadi?" Lagi Yunho terus bertanya, hanya ingin menggoda Changmin dan memberikan sedikit pengertian pada sang anak melalui caranya yang unik.

"Min sayang _Mommy_, _Daddy_. Min hanya kesal pada _Mommy _yang lupa membelikan hadiah ulang tahun Gikwang. Mau Min sembunyikan di mana wajah tampan Min ini kalau Gikwang tahu Min tidak membeli dia hadiah, Min malu besal, _jinjja_," cerocos Changmin dan menekan kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali Min tidak boleh mengatakan benci _Mommy_. Min bisa berkompromi dengan _Mommy_, dan mengatakan langsung pada _Mommy _kalau Min kesal karena _Mommy _lupa, lalu Min juga harus mendengarkan penjelasan _Mommy_. Apa Min tidak kasian pada _Mommy _yang setiap hari sibuk mengurusi Min dan juga _Daddy_, hmm?"

Changmin memiringkan setengah kepalanya, berpikir tentang apa yang diucapkan oleh Yunho. Dalam hati bocah itu sangat tahu bagaimana mudahnya sang ibu untuk mengurus sebuah hadiah. Tapi Changmin mencoba berpikir dari cara pandang Yunho. Yang dikatakan sang ayah itu memang benar. Ibunya sangat lelah mengurus mereka berdua. Dan bisa saja hal seperti itu terlupakan.

Lagi pula, Changmin juga turut bersalah dalam kasus ini. Bukankah, Jaejoong sudah merencanakan untuk membeli hadiah kemarin setelah selesai acara belanja mereka. Tapi Changmin terlalu sibuk merengek untuk makan dan pulang.

Senyuman lebar diukir Changmin, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang hanya diam memperhatikan perbincangan tadi.

"_Mommy_, maafin Min. Jangan malah sama Min, _Mommy_," rengek Changmin dan menatap memelas Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan maaf yang diluncurkan bibir mungil sang anak. Changmin terlalu jenius memahami sesuatu tanpa harus diarahkan meminta maaf. Dengan sangat baik, anaknya itu menyerap penjelasan yang diberikan Yunho tadi.

"Hmm, _Mommy _tidak marah dengan, Minnie. Sudah lah, ini sudah jam tidur Changmin, ayo kita ganti baju," ujar Jaejoong, ia tidak terlalu mengambil pusing tentang kekesalan sang anak. Lagi pula Yunho sudah mengarahkan anak mereka tentang makna dari semua itu.

"Tapi Min lapal _Mommy_," sahut Changmin yang terlihat enggak beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, ia paham anaknya itu belum menerima makan malam. Jadi sudah sepantasnya jika Changmin merasa lapar, "Baiklah, _Mommy _akan memasak dan ganti pakaianmu dengan _Daddy_."

Diletakkannya, stelan piyama tidur bermotif beruang itu di atas meja ruang tengah apartemen mewah ini. Kemudian Jaejoong melenggang ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam yang tertunda untuk keluarga kecil bahagianya.

.

.

.

Seharian ini perasaan Jaejoong tidak enak. Pasca ia menerima telpon tadi siang. Pikirannya seakan tidak tenang. Banyak hal yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Entah, sebuah bayang-bayang yang ditakutkan terjadi selalu memutar dan secepat kilat membuat Jaejoong mengerang.

Ucapan tak main-main yang dikatakan seseorang berharga dalam hidupnya selama ini terus terngiang di telinga. Ia tidak mempunyai cara untuk menghindari kehendak pria yang dipanggilnya _'Appa' _itu. Ia juga sudah mencoba untuk berdiskusi lewat telpon singkat itu. Tapi keputusan pria itu sudah tak bisa diganggu gugatnya dengan alasan apapun.

Oleh karena itu, Jaejoong terlihat sangat frustasi. Menit-menit kepulangan Yunho pun akan segera tiba. Setelah suaminya pulang, dan membersihkan tubuh dari keringat, kemudian bersiap kembali untuk menghadiri pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh perusahan tempat Yunho bekerja.

Pesta. Mengingat akan dekatnya tiba acara itu membuat Jaejoong merinding. Ia takut, sangat takut akan pesta itu. Tapi ia juga cukup takut untuk membantah keinginan pria yang selama ini berada dibalik layar kehidupannya. Ayahnya.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Sebenarnya, bukan sang ayah yang menjadi alasan ketakutan yang tak beralasan ia rasa hari ini. Tapi Yunho. Entah ia hanya mengkhawatirkan pria itu. Suaminya. Ketika ia mengingat kembali pengucapan tegas sang ayah kepala Jaejoong seakan pening.

Sungguh, semua ini berada di luar dugaan dan perkiraannya. Seharusnya ia segera meluncur menemui sang ayah dan berbicara serius untuk keputusan ayahnya yang sepihak. Tapi Jaejoong terlalu lamban, ia terlalu sibuk berpikir akan ketakutan dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Sesaat ia menghela napas, kemudian kembali berdecak lagi.

Mata bulat besarnya langsung menatap menghoror ketika Changmin sudah keluar dari kamar dengan balutan stelan jas mahal yang diberikan oleh Yoonhee waktu itu. Kegugupan Jaejoong menjadi-jadi, beban yang selama ini tak pernah singgah di bahunya seakan langsung memberatkan.

Changmin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang setiap detik semakin lain. Kening bocah itu terangkat kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Mommy _gugup eoh?" tanya Changmin polos dan menduduki sofa di ruang tengah tempat di mana Jaejoong tengah galau.

"Ck, Changmin, _Mommy _tidak bisa ikut ke sana, _Mommy_..."

"Min tidak mau mempunyai ibu tili jika _Mommy _tidak ikut ke pesta. Lagi pula, _Mommy _tahu sesuatu?"

Jaejoong segera menghentikan langkah kakinya yang tadi ke sana ke mari saat mendengar pertanyaan Changmin yang entah kenapa membuatnya berdebar dari sebelumnya. Kening Jaejoong terangkat, sungguh seumur-umur ia tak pernah merasa segelisah dan khawatir saat ini. Dan sekarang bocah kecilnya tengah menambah tegang pikiran Jaejoong.

"Tahu apa Min? Apa yang kau tahu, eoh? Katakan pada _Mommy_!"

Gelengan singkat di dapat Jaejoong sebagai jawaban dari desakan Jaejoong tadi. Changmin mengulum senyum jahil sebelum mengatakan, "_Mommy _akan segela tahu nanti."

Lagi, erangan frustasi keluar dari bibir plump Jaejoong. Jantung berdetak semakin cepat. Berbicara dengan Changmin hanya menambah tingkat keresahannya. Jaejoong sempat terpikir ide untuk berpura-pura sakit agar ia tidak ikut serta dalam acara itu. Tapi Jaejoong juga tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan Yunho ke sana sendirian. Hal yang sangat besar menanti di situ. Jika ia tidak di sana, Jaejoong takut Yunho akan mengamuk dan ketika pulang ke apartemen...

Jaejoong tidak bisa meneruskan pikiran tentang itu. Sangat menyiksa. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuang bayangan nista yang harus segera ia lenyapkan. Ia melirik pada Changmin yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Benar-benar, Changmin sedang mengujinya. Jaejoong berani bertaruh, bocah kesayangannya itu sudah mengetahui sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Dan Jaejoong merasa bagai dikhianati oleh anak sendiri. Ingin sekali Jaejoong memaksa Changmin membuka mulut, tapi waktunya sangat mepet Yunho akan datang dan ketika Yunho datang, Jaejoong tahu, Changmin akan menang.

"Minnie, Mommy akan membuatkan apa saja untukmu jika kau mau..."

Ucapan Jaejoong terputus saat pintu depan apartemen terdengar terbuka. Jantungnya langsung bergemuruh hebat. Ia belum sempat melakukan negosiasi pada bocah yang tengah tersenyum menang di sofa empuk itu.

"_Daddy _sudah pulang, _Mom_. Tidak ada gunanya jika _Mommy _ingin membatalkan untuk ikut ke sana, nikmati saja, _Mom_. Itu tidak akan membuat _Mommy _telkejut bellebihan," Changmin berbicara layaknya orang dewasa yang tengah mengejek.

Jaejoong menghela napas, mempunyai anak sejenius Changmin terkadang sangat menyiksa. Seperti saat ini, anaknya itu seakan menjadi musuh tiba-tiba untuknya. Entah pada siapa Changmin kali ini berpihak. Yang jelas bukan pada Yunho yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _permainan _mereka.

"Boo, kau sudah siap?" Yunho setengah berteriak dari ruang tamu, Jaejoong menormalkan napas, berusaha bersikap seperti biasa dan menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum cantik seperti biasa. Mengambil tas kerja Yunho dan memberikan kecupan mesra pada bibir hati milik suami tercinta.

"Kau belum siap-siap, Sayang?" Tanya Yunho yang langsung menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan memeluknya protektif.

"Joongie ingin siap-siap Yunnie. Sekarang Yunnie cepatlah mandi, Changmin sudah siap menunggu di ruang tengah," sahut Jaejoong dan menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Sangat kontras dengan mimik dan ekspresi yang diberikan pada Yunho. Hal bertolak belakang masih tersimpan kuat dalam dirinya. Kegetiran, ketakutan, keragu-raguan, keresahan serta kekhawatiran bercampur lebur menjadi satu. Jaejoong memang sangat pandai untuk berpura-pura. Sekali pun sang suami bahkan tidak pernah tahu akan kepura-puraan yang dilakoni Jaejoong selama Lima tahun.

Yunho melepaskan pelukan pada Jaejoong, pria itu kemudian mengecup singkat bibir plump istrinya sebelum berucap, "Aku akan segera mandi, cepatlah bersiap-siap Boo, aku tidak ingin kita terlambat."

Yang hanya bisa dilakukan Jaejoong adalah mengangguk, bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab itu. Jaejoong teramat gugup, jemarinya bahkan berkeringat dingin. Terlebih ditambah dengan ketidak sabaran Yunho untuk menghadiri pesta penting perusahaan tempat pria itu bekerja.

Ia mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka, sekilas Jaejoong dapat melihat senyuman _evil _Changmin yang sangat ingin membuatnya mengumpat. Demi apa pun yang pernah Jaejoong alami, ia tidak pernah siap untuk pesta yang mungkin akan mengancam kebahagiaannya.

Lalu, bagaimana ia akan mengatasi semua ini. Tak ada opsi yang dipunyainya. Itu adalah kesimpulan yang langsung ia dapat saat panggilan telpon tadi siang terputus. Tidak ada opsi. Dan sekarang satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berpasrah. Benar. Apa lagi yang dapat ia lakukan jika keadaan yang ia hadapi terjepit?

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

Well, EYD ga beraturan typo di mana" -sudah edit tapi kalau masih ada khilaf, EYD masih berusaha diperbaiki sedikit demi sedikit-

Oh iya, untuk Changmin, kenapa aku ga bikin dia cadel bingits ? Simple, usia 4 tahunan sudah cukup fasih berbicara, hanya kadang dipenggunaan R menjadi L saja, dan dengan gaya khas imut suara anak kecil dan pengucapan mereka yang menggemaskan itu yang seharusnya bisa dibayangkan -plaak- .

Sebenarnya daku "macet". Tapi ga tau lah, ini asal tulis mengalir dan bener" ga punya bayangan buat ke depannya. hehehehe ~

Nah iya, itu FF _**BEST LUCK **_cuma segitu yang minat ? Bertolak belakang sama _**UNTOUCHABLE**_, padahal segenre. Tapi itu GS ya, yang ga suka jangan baca. -promosi-

Okey, belum bisa balas reviews ya, tapi aku sangat" menghargai setiap reviews yang masuk. Itu akan membuat aku semangat dan memacu untuk terus menulis :D .

Thank Ya yang sudah memberikan reviews dan dukungan buat aku :) . Thank banget...

Kalau da pertanyaan, silahkan ditanyain. Aku akan jawab kok :D .

**Thank for reading and reviews, guys ~**

**Mind to give it again ?**

**Thank ^^**

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Afraid For Love To Fade.

Author : Me.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and Many More.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Pair : Always YunJae.

Rated : T T T we are T -plaak-

Lenght : Chapter 4.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars! **_

**NP : Backstreet Boys - Unconsolabe.**

_Check it..._

Kaki Jaejoong bergetar dan terasa sangat linu ketika pertama kali menjejakkan di _ballroom _hotel yang menjadi tempat diadakannya pesta perusahaan Yunho. Tamu undangan, para karyawan dari seluruh staff perusahaan berhadir dalam pesta akbar yang diselenggarakan secara mewah di sini. Baru saja mereka berada di _ballroom_, para teman kerja Yunho sudah menyapa pria itu dengan akrab.

Sangat kentara bahwa Yunho cukup sangat disukai dan dikagumi oleh rekannya. Hampir disetiap langkah kaki mereka menuju ke tengah ruangan, tak henti-hentinya sapaan mengalir pada Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis saat beberapa teman Yunho menanyakan siapa dirinya dan juga Changmin.

Perasaan Jaejoong semakin berdegup cepat saat ia melihat sosok pria yang sangat ia kenal tengah berbincang dengan beberapa orang pria berjas rapi. Ia menghela napas berat dan menatap Changmin yang tersenyum sumringah karena mengerti ke mana arah pandangannya. Jaejoong sedikit mendelik dan mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada jemari mungil Changmin.

"Kita menyapa Presdir dan CEO Kim dulu, Boo," ujar Yunho denga tenang, namun bagaikan membuat Jaejoong serangan jantung di tempat.

Tubuh Jaejoong nyaris menegang sempurna, perasaan gugup mulai menjadi-jadi. Keringat dingin mulai mengeluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang biasa terkesan penuh keceriaan seakan berganti menjadi sebuah keputus asaan dan ketakutan yang mendalam.

Langkah demi langkah bagaikan memberatkan kaki Jaejoong. Ia seperti menyeret kaki menuju ke sekelompok orang penting dalam perusahaan Yunho bekerja. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, mereka sudah tiba di depan sang pria tua yang Jaejoong sangat kenal.

Sungguh demi apapun, ketakutan sangat jelas terpancar di wajah Jaejoog, bibir merahnya memucat dengan mata besar yang mendelik. Horor. Mereka sudah tiba di depan sang Presiden Direktur, Yunho membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat. Tapi berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang hanya menatap tajam pria tua seraya mendesah frustasi.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang ke sini, Yunho," Pria tua itu menatap lamat-lamat Yunho yang nampak terkejut dengan pernyataannya tadi. Jaejoong berdecak pelan, ingin sekali ia menarik tangan Yunho dan membawa mereka kembali ke parkiran untuk segera pulang.

"Anda selalu memperingati saya untuk hadir, bagaimana bisa saya tidak berhadir, Mr. Kim."

"Kau memang pria yang baik dan sangat tangguh, Nak. Kau datang bersama dengan keluargamu, sungguh sangat membuatku bahagia."

"Aah, iya. Perkenalkan ini istri saya, Jung Jaejoong dan ini anak saya, Jung Changmin. Changmin sangat _excited _untuk datang ke mari," Yunho memperkenalkan istri dan anaknya. Changmin tersenyum sumringah saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pria tua itu.

"_Halabeoji_..." panggil Changmin polos.

Jaejoong menatap tajam Changmin, jantungnya hampir copot saat Changmin memanggil dengan sebutan itu. Ia juga mendelik lebar seraya melihat ekspresi Yunho. Perasaan berdebar-debar luar biasa dirasakan Jaejoong. Kepalanya juga mulai terasa lebih pening.

Ia memperhatikan dengan sangat baik reaksi Yunho, namun ketika suaminya itu menegur Changmin untuk tidak memanggil atasan tertinggi Yunho dalam perusahaan seperti itu. Jaejoong merasa benar-benar tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat, hingga akhirnya ia menutup matanya dan...

_Sraaaak_

Yunho segera menatap ke samping kanannya. Wajah pria itu langsung panik dan segera mengambil alih tubuh sang istri yang nyaris tumbang jika tidak ada CEO Kim yang menahannya. Segera Yunho mengangkat tubuh sang istri. Beberapa dari mereka yang melihatnya terlihat cukup syok.

"Bawa naik ke atas Yun," ujar CEO Kim, seraya memandu jalan Yunho untuk menuju sebuah _lift_.

Tak terelakan jika kejadian ini akan menjadi buah bibir seluruh tamu yang hadir. Berbagai asumsi mereka kemukakan dari yang baik hingga yang buruk sekalipun. Hingga komentar pedas berasal tak jauh dari Changmin berdiri, di dengar bocah itu.

"Aiish, Yunho dan istrinya ingin menjilat Presdir dan CEO Kim, paling-paling mereka hanya ingin mendapat perhatian lebih, sungguh tidak tahu malu."

Changmin menatap tajam pria muda yang mengatakan hal itu. Mata bocah itu menatapnya tajam, kemudian menunjuk sang pria sambil mengatakan dengan sangat lantang, "_Halabeoji_, Min mau _Ahjusshi _yang itu dipecat!"

Keheningan langsung terjadi saat Changmin mengucapkan itu. Bocah itu masih menatap tajam pria itu. Mr. Kim membungkuk pada Changmin dan terkekeh pelan karena keinginan sang bocah yang terkesan sadis.

"Apa Min yakin ingin _Harabeoji _memecatnya eoh?" Tanya Mr. Kim dengan nada yang penuh sayang pada Changmin.

"_Halabeoji _selalu bilang, singkilkan olang-olang yang tidak tahu balas budi, dan lenyapkan olang-olang yang menginjak kelualga Kim. Kelualga kita tidak boleh sedikitpun dilendahkan, apa yang kita mau halus kita dapatkan. Bukankah _Ahjusshi _itu sudah menghina _Daddy _dan juga _Mommy _yang adalah anak _Halabeoji_, pemegang saham telbesar untuk cabang pelusahaan di Seoul dengan 40 pelsen, dan saham gabungan 22 pelsen di Kim Colp."

Mr. Kim tersenyum sumringah mendengar penjelasan Changmin. Yang dikatakan Changmin tidaklah dusta sedikitpun. Jaejoong memang memiliki aset sangat banyak dalam kantor cabang Seoul di mana Yunho bekerja. Dalam hati, pria paruh baya ini memuji keberanian Changmin yang tak lain cucu sendiri itu. Changmin teramat cerdas untuk menjatuhkan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tak sia-sia selama ini Mr. Kim selalu mengajarinya hal-hal yang terlalu sangat dini untuk diketahui anak seusia Changmin.

Gaduh melanda setelah beberapa menit. Pria yang tadi Changmin tunjuk mendelik lebar. Changmin masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mr. Kim menggendong cucunya itu. Di sini tidak ada Yunho, pria itu bisa leluasa untuk memanjakan sang cucu. Jaejoong yang pingsan sedikit memberikan waktu untuk Mr. Kim melepas rindu dengan Changmin, cucu satu-satunya dan kesayangan pria tua itu.

"Presdir, apa benar yang dikatakan anak Yunho itu, istri Yunho adalah..."

"Bukankah kalian sudah sering mendengar perihal putra keduaku, dia Kim Jaejoong. Putraku memang menikah dengan Jung Yunho. Dan alasanku untuk mengadakan pesta ini adalah pengangkatan jabatan Yunho untuk menggantikan Hyunjoong menjadi CEO, apa diantara kalian ada yang keberatan jika aku mengangkat menantu sendiri menjadi bagian terpenting dan tertinggi?"

Semua desas-desus langsung lenyap ketika Mr. Kim mengatakan itu. Senyuman mengembang dari wajah Changmin. Bocah itu menatap seorang pria tua yang tak jauh dari mereka. Tatapan Changmin tertuju pada sang pria tua yang nampak sangat terkejut dengan konfirmasi yang diberikan kakeknya tadi. Otak kecil bocah itu berpikir kemudian tersenyum sejenak sebelum memeluk leher Mr. Kim.

"_Halabeoji, Mommy_ sangat takut jika statusnya diketahui _Daddy_, _Mommy _belum siap membuka siapa dilinya pada _Daddy_, jadi _halabeoji_..."

"_Harabeoji _tahu, Min tenang saja. Semua sudah _Harabeoji _atur. _Mommy_mu hanya terlalu khawatir sampai pingsan, hahaha."

Changmin menghela napas leganya. Sedikit banyak ia juga mengkhawatirkan akan ibunya itu. Kegelisahan Jaejoong sangat terasa, sehingga Changmin sendiri tidak tega untuk terus menekan Jaejoong. Tapi, Changmin cukup puas dengan ini. Setidaknya seluruh orang yang ada di sini mengetahui siapa ia dan juga orang tuanya. Tak akan ada lagi yang berani memandang keluarganya dengan sebelah mata, tidak mengakui mereka. Bahkan Changmin yakin cepat atau lambat seluruh kehidupan mereka akan terbalik. Dan kejadian besar akan segera terjadi.

.

.

.

Yunho masuk kembali ke dalam kamar hotel di mana ada Jaejoong yang tengah terbaring, bersama dengan Changmin digendongannya. Saat ia keluar dari dalam kamar, Jaejoong masih belum sadarkan diri. Namun, Kim Hyunjoong, memintanya untuk segera turun ke bawah dan menyerahkan Jaejoong pada pria itu. Jelas, Yunho tidak akan rela menyerahkan istri tercinta berduaan saja dengan pria lainnya. Tapi Hyunjoong mengatakan bahwa pria itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan Jaejoong.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Yunho kembali ke _ballroom_, ia juga ingat akan Changmin yang tidak mengikutinya ke kamar hotel tadi. Perasaan khawatir akan anaknya itu juga mulai menjadi-jadi. Dan sangat bersyukur saat ia berada kembali di bawah, Changmin tengah duduk berdua dengan Mr. Kim dan menikmati hidangan. Sebelum kejadian yang mengagetkannya beberapa waktu lalu terjadi.

Teringat akan kejadian tadi, Yunho segera menggeleng pelan. Ia masih dirundung rasa penasaran dan bingung yang tak berujung akan pernyataan Mr. Kim. Benar, tak berapa lama ia berhadir dan berbaur dalam pesta pria tua itu mengumumkan secara resmi hal yang membuatnya _sport _jantung. Jelas Yunho teramat terkejut atas peryataan tak main-main atasan yang sangat ia hormati itu.

Berbagai pertanyaan langsung menggelapkan mata Yunho. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa akan menjadi seorang CEO dari perusahaan ia bekerja. CEO, sesuatu yang Yunho sangat tahu bagaimana kedudukan, kekuasaan serta sebuah pride membanggakan ada dalam kursi itu. Ia pernah menjadi seorang CEO pada perusahaan milik sang Ayah. Demi Tuhan, Yunho tahu seorang CEO adalah orang yang berpengalaman, jika ditilik dari kinerjanya, ia memang berpengalaman untuk menduduki jabatan itu.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, persyaratan menjadi seorang CEO sangat luput dari dirinya. Yunho tahu pasti, untuk menjadi CEO ia harus mempunyai saham yang cukup besar dalam perusahaan Kim Corp. Dan faktanya, secuilpun Yunho tidak mempunyai saham di sana. Ia hanya murni bekerja tanpa memiliki saham. Lantas bagaimana ia bisa menjadi CEO?

Ini gila! Hal yang pertama mampu Yunho pikirkan saat tersadar akan semua itu tadi. Berbagai ucapan selamat diucapkan seluruh staff, juga relasi bisnis perusahaan Kim Corp. Bahkan beberapa orang yang dulu terang-terangan mencemoohnya, bersikap sangat baik dan memuji dirinya yang sangat cerdas.

Semua hal yang dulunya susah untuk ia setarakan dalam pergaulan kelas atas seakan datang menghampiri dengan sendiri. Semua yang dulu ia punya kembali. Ia merasa Jung Yunho yang Lima tahun lalu terkubur dalam puing-puing kehancuran di masyarakat tempat biasa ia bersosialisasi bangkit. Bahkan jika Yunho boleh berbangga, menjadi CEO perusahaan Kim Corp, Dua kali lebih membanggakan dibanding perusahaan Jung Corp. yang pernah ia pimpin.

Namun, semua akal Yunho menolak akan kedudukan tinggi itu. Di tengah-tengah ramainya orang mengucapkan berbagai pujian, Yunho melarikan diri ke tempat Mr. Kim yang bersama dengan Changmin. Dengan sangat lantang ia menuntut penjelasan dari pria tua yang sangat menyukai anaknya.

Jawaban membingungkan ia terima dari Mr. Kim, dengan sangat gamblang pria tua itu mengatakan _'Sudah sangat wajar kau menduduki kursi itu. Kau akan tahu nanti, pelan-pelan saja, Yunho'. _Sedetik kemudian ketika ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu lagi, Changmin menangis.

Dan setelahnya di sini lah mereka berada, ke kamar di mana Jaejoong berada. Karena Changmin merengek meminta ibunya dan ingin pulang.

Yunho menghela napasnya, ia menurunkan Changmin dalam gendongannya. Segera bocah itu berlari menaiki ranjang dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jaejoong.

"_Mommy_, Min takut _Mommy_. _Mommy _bangun, Min mau pulang huks huks," Changmin terus mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan, Hyunjoong bilang Jaejoong sudah sadar beberapa saat lalu tapi pria yang menjabat sebagai CEO sebelum ia diangkat itu mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong kembali tidur karena kelelahan.

Usaha Changmin membangunkan Jaejoong berhasil, pria itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menatap Changmin yang menangis tersedu-sedu, "Minnie, kenapa menangis, Sayang?"

"Huwaaa _Mommy_, Min takut, tadi Min beltemu olang itu _Mommy_, matanya menatap Min sangat tajam dan huwaaa..." Changmin langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada sang ibu. Bocah itu terus menangis.

Mendengar perkataan Changmin, Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari posisi tidur. Kepalanya langsung terasa pusing. Namun, kekhawatiran pada sang anak lebih besar dibanding merasakan kepala yang berdenyut.

"Min bertemu siapa eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh kecil Changmin.

"_Ahjuma _yang beltemu kita waktu membeli pakaian _Daddy_, _Mommy_. Hali ini _Ahjuma _itu benal-benal menakutkan," sahut Changmin semakin membenamkan kepala pada dada Jaejoong, "Min mau pulang _Mommy_, Min mau pulang," timpal Changmin seraya mengeratkan pelukan pada Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap istri dan anak yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Seberkas senyuman terukir di bibir hati pria itu. Ia mendekat perlahan, perasaan lega akan keadaan Jaejoong membuatnya lupa akan permasalahan beberapa saat tadi. Bagi Yunho, keadaan Jaejoong adalah segalanya untuk malam ini. Dan fakta yang ada memang Jaejoong adalah prioritas utama Yunho dalam kehidupannya.

"Boo," panggil Yunho lembut, musangnya segera bertemu dengan _doe eyes_ Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, badan Changmin bergetar hebat. Kita harus pulang sekarang," Jaejoong segera bangkit dari ranjang. Sakit kepala yang di deritanya tak dihiraukan. Keadaan Changmin lebih penting dari kesakitan yang diderita.

Sebelumnya Changmin tidak pernah seperti ini. Dan hal ini sangat membuat Jaejoong khawatir. Ibu satu anak itu segera mengambil jaket yang ada di sofa, Jaejoong segera menyelimuti Changmin yang seperti anak koala, namun belum-belum Jaejoong melangkah, Yunho menghentikannya dengan merebut sang anak tersayang dari gendongannya.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendong Changmin, Sayang. Kau masih sangat lemah," ujar Yunho, kemudian menggengan jemari Jaejoong kuat dengan tangannya yang bebas.

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho menuntun Jaejoong yang sekali-kali terhuyung ke parkiran mobil. Ia sudah menitipkan pamit pada salah satu teman yang tadi berpapasan dengan mereka. Changmin memeluk erat leher Yunho. Benar saja, tubuh anaknya itu bergetar. Hal yang sangat ia khawatirkan.

Sungguh, hati Yunho tidak tenang dengan keadaan kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai. Niatnya untuk membawa serta keluarga kecil ke pesta mewah ini adalah ingin menyenangkan istri dan anak. Terutama Changmin. Anaknya itu sangat jarang untuk berhadir pada sebuah pesta. Pesta pertama yang dihadiri Changmin kemarin, pesta ulang tahun Gikwang, tapi itu pun hanya sebentar. Karena rasa malu yang Changmin derita dan mendesak untuk pulang.

Tapi, yang ia dapati pada pesta ini jauh berbeda. Jaejoong pingsan dan Changmin ketakutan. Belum lagi jabatan CEO tiba-tiba yang ia sandang dan sangat tidak pantas. Untuk sekarang Yunho tidak ingin memikirkan soal jabatan barunya. Yang penting Jaejoong dan Changmin baik-baik saja. Maka dengan cekatan setelah sampai di tempat mobil mereka terparkir, Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong dan memastikan sang istri duduk dengan nyaman. Setelahnya ia memasuki kursi kemudi bersama Changmin yang masih dalam gendongan. Mengemudi dengan sang anak dalam dekapannya bukan hal baru untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho berdecak pelan saat pikiran tentang jabatan CEO kini ia sandang. Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah tertidur. Ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena beban pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul. Hati Yunho serasa gelisah, berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Demi apapun itu Yunho sangat tidak mengerti apa yang tengah berlaku sekarang pada kehidupannya.

Salah satu pertanyaan yang mendominan diantara lain yang ia pikir adalah, kenapa ia bisa menjadi CEO? Atas dasar apa? Dan bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi hari esok ketika salah satu temannya bertanya seberapa banyak saham yang ia miliki?

Menerka-nerka jawaban itu membuat Yunho sakit kepala. Ia mengerang frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambut _brunette_nya kasar. Sehingga tanpa sadar membangunkan sang istri yang tadi terlelap damai di samping.

"Yunnie, ada masalah?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung saat melihat keadaan Yunho yang cukup aneh.

Musang Yunho langsung menatap Jaejoong. Banyak makna yang terukir dalam pandangan pria itu. Jaejoong menahan napasnya sejenak. Perasaan pria itu mulai berdegup kencang dengan gugup yang menggiring tiba-tiba. Sejauh di hotel tadi Jaejoong sangat gelisah dan terbebani, hingga pingsan. Namun, Jaejoong sendiri seakan terlupa akan masalah yang diambang mata. Kejadian apa yang terjadi saat ia di dalam kamar hotel.

"Yunnie, katakan pada Joongie. Apa yang terjadi?" Lagi Jaejoong bertanya, dalam nada suaranya sangat kentara ketakutan menyelubungi.

Yunho sendiri bisa merasakan itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong khawatir, jadi Yunho hanya tersenyum dan berucap, "Tidak apa-apa Sayang, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, sangat tahu kebiasaan Yunho. Suaminya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi di lain sisi Jaejoong merasa lega, Yunho tidak bersikap aneh sejauh ini. Itu artinya, jati diri belum terungkap.

"Yunnie, jangan bohong. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan?" Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Yunho dengan usapan tangannya pada lengan pria itu. Yunho hanya mendesah berat. Ia memang tidak bisa menanggung beban masalah ini sendiri. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbagi pada Jaejoong. Tidak, Yunho tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong kepikiran tentang masalah yang harus ia selesaikan besok.

"Tidak apa-apa, Boo. Tidurlah lagi," ujar Yunho lembut.

Namun bukan Jaejoong namanya jika menuruti perkataan Yunho tanpa meraih yang diinginkan, "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan tidur Yun."

Sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Jaejoong yang sedikit meninggi. Yunho segera menoleh pada sang istri yang sangat di puja. Ia sangat mengerti Jaejoong dan sekarang pria itu tengah melakukan aksi berontak yang sangat tidak disukai Yunho.

Selama beberapa menit Yunho diam. Ada keraguan yang mendalam ketika ia ingin mengutarakan pikirannya. Namun, tatapan tajam Jaejoong membuatnya tersiksa.

"Mr. Kim mengangkatku menjadi CEO, Boo."

Mata bulat besar Jaejoong mendelik. Perasaan gugup mulai menjadi-jadi. Ini yang Jaejoong takutkan selama ini. Ayahnya sangat tergesa-gesa dalam bertindak. Jika begini, ketakutan Jaejoong lebih dari sebelumnya. Jelas, Jaejoong mempunyai rencana lain sebelum Ayahnya mengangkat Yunho jadi CEO. Jika begini keadaannya. Jaejoong yakin, tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk menahan lebih lama identitas aslinya.

"Bagaimana, Boo? Aku tidak pantas untuk berada pada posisi tinggi itu, aku hanyalah pegawai biasa, bagaimana mungkin aku..."

"Yunnie, kita harus ke kantormu bersama-sama besok, kita harus bertemu dengan atasanmu itu dan membicarakan semua masalah itu. Jadi, sekarang tidurlah Yunnie, semua akan baik-baik saja besok," Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, berusaha menenangkan Yunho dengan perkataannya. Sesungguhnya hal yang berbeda jauh dirasa dalam diri Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_**TBC?**_

Okey, ini amburegul, mau dikata sinet, atau apa terserahlah. Aku udah bolak-balik korea-indo -slaap- buat lanjutin ini ff, aku bilang aku stuck untuk ide cerita yang bagus. Tapi, ada yang bilang kalau aku cuma pengen ngasih cerita setengah jalan dan ga dilajut" atau mau diobjekin, mending aku ga usah buat cerita. Ya sejauh pemahaman yang aku tangkap itu maksudnya kan ?

Ini setengah jalan draftnya udah ada dari satu bulan lalu. Aku udah coba bikin lanjutan pada akhirnya aku hapus lagi karena ga sesuai mungkin. Dan karena dibilang begitu, jujur aku rada anu. (?). Memang aku udah lama ga lanjut tapi tolong bukan berarti aku lupain fic"ku. Prioritas utama sejak bulan september kemarin, aku tuntasin semua fic dan berhenti nulis. Tapi pada akhirnya aku malah bikin new story, yang nambahin hutang...

Maaf, kalau ada yang kecewa. Aku mohon dimaklumi saja, -bow- soal cerita ini, maaf jadi ga jelas. Mungkin selanjutnya aku akan percepat alur saja dari pada di bilang ga kelar" bikin fic -bow- Thank juga buat si Mbak Jujur yang bilang begitu ~ , meski pun ucapannya rada pedas ~ tapi anda memacu semangat saya untuk membuktikan bahwa saya bisa bertanggung jawab atas tulisan yang saya buat :) . Thank ~ .

Well, silahkan utarakan kekecewaan kalian atas hasil fic ini, aku akan nampung dan memikirkan dengan baik kritikan yang ada -bow-

ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan :) .

Kalau ide lancar, aku akan selang seling aja nulisnya, antara ff di sini, dan lagian aku ada proyek bikin novel e.e . Kira" ada yang tertarik kalau seandainya novelnya jadi ga -gaah- Cuma straight ga Yaoi, soalnya ada sedikit niat mau coba kirim ke penerbit (?) tapi dengan cast kental ala YunJae -aku ambil cast name utama U-Know - Jeje- maka mungkin sedikit ragu :D .

Silahkan bash saya karena masalah novel, bashingan soal itu sudah cukup kebal. Bener, ada yang bilang soal kata" ff di sini harusnya aku terapkan, ini dunia ku, dunia yang hanya ada aku dan kau -kalian yang sudah support aku- :D .

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow- No beta reader, no editor, semua aku lakukan sendiri jadi harap dimaklumi :) .

Thank for reading and reviews ^^ -bow-

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Afraid For Love To Fade.

Author : Me.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and Many More.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Pair : Always YunJae.

Rated : T T T we are T -plaak-

Lenght : Chapter 5.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars! **_

**NP : Titi DJ - Galau :v .**

_Check it..._

Nyaris jam 4 dini hari Jaejoong tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. Sejak perbincangan terakhirnya dengan Yunho 3 jam lalu. Jaejoong tidak bisa tertidur. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam sistem jaringan otaknya. Ia juga memikirkan bagaimana pertemuan yang akan terjadi pagi ini ketika mereka di kantor Kim Corp.

Sungguh demi apapun, Jaejoong hanya ingin menenangkan Yunho mengatakan begitu. Dan berhasil, pria yang teramat sangat ia cintai itu tengah tidur dengan nyaman di sampingnya. Bunyi dengkuran kecil juga terdengar bagaikan nyanyian malam yang biasa menenangkan Jaejoong, dari mulut Yunho yang setengah terbuka.

Pria itu seolah sudah memindahkan seluruh bebannya pada Jaejoong. Tapi, itu bukan salah Yunho. Jaejoong tahu pasti, Yunho tidak ingin sedikitpun membebankan masalah padanya. Yang perlu ia salahkan hanyalah diri sendiri. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui jati dirinya.

Selama Lima tahun berkeluarga, Yunho kerap kali bertanya tentang keluarga Jaejoong. Awal pertanyaan itu muncul ketika mereka akan mengikat janji suci. Secara harfiah, Yunho memang pria yang sangat penuh tanggung jawab. Pria itu ingin melamar Jaejoong dihadapan kedua orang tua Jaejoong.

Namun, dengan alasan kesibukan orang tuanya yang berada di luar negeri. Jaejoong hanya menunjukkan pesan singkat persetujuan pernikahan pada Yunho. Memang benar, waktu itu kedua orang tua Jaejoong berada di Swiss untuk berlibur. Ia juga tidak berbohong tentang meminta restu dan izin menikah dengan Jung Yunho.

Awalnya orang tuanya mengatakan untuk menunda pernikahan beberapa hari sampai mereka tiba. Kekeras kepalaan Jaejoong lah yang menjadi penyebab utamanya. Lagi pula, ia mempunyai alasan yang saat itu sangat kuat. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho. Jika penundaan itu terjadi, bisa saja Yunho berubah pikiran. Atau Ahra bersikap manis pada Yunho dan menggoyahkan kecintaan pria itu padanya.

Tidak, Jaejoong tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Maka dari itu tanpa sebuah dusta yang dirangkai, Jaejoong mengatakan dengan sesungguhnya bagaimana kondisi dan juga posisi mereka. Ia akan menjadi istri simpanan, tanpa sebuah surat resmi yang dikeluarkan pemerintahan sebagai bukti terdaftarnya pernikahan yang dilakukan.

Dengan keinginannya bersama dengan Yunho dalam posisi yang seperti itu. Juga keegoisan yang melanda Jaejoong, kedua orang tuanya tidak dapat menolak keinginan terbesar anak kecintaan mereka. Orang tua Jaejoong memberikan izin pada Yunho untuk menikahi Jaejoong. Tadinya juga sang Ayah berkeras ingin menelpon dan berbicara langsung dengan Yunho. Tapi, lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak ingin menunda hal yang semula ia sebut konyol karena beberapa ajuan syarat yang ingin diberikan sang Ayah.

Kemudian, hampir setiap minggu Yunho bertanya tentang keadaan Ibu dan Ayah mertua yang tak pernah pria itu lihat selama ini. Sejujurnya juga, Yunho sudah sering mengatakan ingin berkunjung dan memberikan hormat resmi pada mertuanya. Tapi ketika Yunho berkata begitu Jaejoong seolah-olah tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Apa lagi, ketika keadaan ekonomi mereka yang merosot drastis pasca dicoretnya Yunho dari daftar nama keluarga Jung. Ia tidak ingin pria kebanggaannya itu menjadi kecil hati karena status sosial dan juga ekonomi Jaejoong jauh lebih menunjang dari pada yang bisa Yunho berikan.

Jaejoong sangat tahu betapa besarnya pride Yunho. Karena itu lah ia memilih untuk terus diam dalam mengungkap siapa dirinya. Alasan lain Jaejoong melakukan hal itu juga sangat kuat. Ia ingin melihat seberapa besar kecintaan Yunho padanya yang bagaikan seseorang pria berasal dari negeri antah berantah. Tidak kenal seorangpun dari keluarga Jaejoong bahkan sampai mencapai waktu Lima tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Tiap suami pasti akan menaruh kecurigaan besar. Tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Pria itu hanya tersenyum saat Jaejoong mengatakan belum waktunya untuk berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya dan memperkenalkan Yunho dan Changmin secara resmi. Yunho juga tidak banyak menuntut. Dan Jaejoong tahu pasti bahwa yang terpenting bagi Yunho adalah dirinya dan juga sang anak.

Tapi kali ini lain. Jaejoong merasa tidak bisa menunda lebih lama identitas aslinya. Beberapa orang yang Yunho kenal sangat tahu siapa dirinya. Selain itu juga sang Ayah sering membangga-banggakan ia pada klien bisnis. Itu kenapa ia begitu cukup terkenal dalam kalangan CEO atau pemilik perusahaan yang pernah menjalin kerja sama dengan Kim Corp ataupun yang tergabung dalam satuan perusahaan yang di pimpin Ayahnya, Seoul International Group.

Jaejoong menghela napas, ia harus bisa mengatasi pertemuan yang akan terjadi beberapa jam lagi. Tapi, secuil ide pun tak singgah dalam benaknya. Apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan nanti saat berhadapan dengan sang Ayah. Ia yakin sekali Hyunjoong sudah terbang ke Jepang untuk memulai bisnis yang baru dirintis. Itu lah alasan kenapa Yunho harus diangkat menjadi CEO di perusahaan pusat Seoul.

Ia ingin meminta bantuan pada sang Ibu. Tapi Jaejoong sangat yakin jika Ibunya pun tidak akan memihak persembunyian identitasnya lebih lama. Jadi apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Hanya berpasrah. Opsi yang sangat tidak di sukai Jaejoong.

"Sekarang keluargapun bagaikan seorang lawan, ck," gumamnya pelan seraya memijit pelipisnya.

Istilah itu teramat sangat cocok untuk diberikan pada situasinya sekarang. Semua seolah rumit. Ia bisa saja mempermudah semua itu. Dengan hanya mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya adalah atasan di mana selama ini Yunho bekerja. Selesai. Lalu bersikap masa bodoh akan kesyokkan yang melanda Yunho. Bersikap egois layaknya yang biasa ia lakukan atau lakoni.

Namun hal itu tak bisa Jaejoong lakukan. Kekhawatiran utama kehilangan Yunho adalah masalah yang sesungguhnya ia alami. Ia takut, sangat takut akan berkurang atau menipisnya kecintaan dan kepercayaan Yunho padanya karena itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pria itu atas kebohongan _putih _yang ia lakukan. Demi Tuhan Jaejoong lebih baik memilih menjadi anak gelandangan yang dinikahi Yunho dari pada anak konglomerat kelas atas namun ketika berkata kejujuran beresiko kehilangan pria itu.

Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang yang bagaikan duri menusuk punggung. Sudah nyaris setengah Lima. Ia tak akan bisa tertidur lagi. Lebih baik Jaejoong mandi dan merilekskan pikiran sejenak, sebelum berkutat di dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecil bahagianya.

.

.

.

Setelah menyantap sarapan dan mengantarkan Changmin ke taman kanak-kanak di mana anak semata wayang yang amat berharga itu bersekolah. Jaejoong ikut dengan Yunho ke kantor. Ia sudah meminta izin pada Changmin untuk menemani Yunho berbicara dengan kakek bocah itu. Awalnya Changmin menolak keras, bayang-bayang akan kejadian tadi malam cukup membuat Changmin takut.

Changmin selalu mengatakan mata '_Ahjuma itu mengelikan sekali'_. Dan Jaejoong mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh sang anak tercinta. Ia juga bersumpah akan mendatangi sang wanita yang sudah berani menakut-nakuti anaknya itu dan membuat perhitungan.

Beruntung dengan bujukan Yunho yang mengatakan akan menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka di _Lotte Park_, Changmin langsung setuju. Bocah itu bahkan menolak untuk Jaejoong antar menuju kelasnya. Changmin memang mandiri, hanya saja sikap manja kadang lebih mendominan.

Kini, mereka sudah tiba di ruangan presdir Kim Corp. Tercetak jelas nama Kim Taepyung pada board name yang tertempel di depan pintu berwarna coklat tua itu. Jaejoong menghela napas beberapa kali. Kegugupan melandanya semakin dalam.

Tak terbayangkan sebelumnya jika ia akan berada pada kantor yang semasa kuliah adalah tempat yang bebas ia datangi akan menjadi tempat penyiksaan. Taepyung duduk nyaman di kursi empuk kebanggaan pria tua itu. Dengan sangat ramah ayahnya menjamu Yunho dan ia sendiri.

Yunho menatapnya cukup gugup. Bagi Jaejoong kegugupan Yunho tidak ada apa-apa dibanding dirinya. Apa lagi ia tidak mempunyai ide sedikitpun untuk memanipulasi Yunho. Ia bisa saja berpura-pura kurang enak badan. Tapi kegelisahan akan menyiksa Jaejoong apa bila melakukan itu. Ia ingin menyaksikan taktik Ayahnya. Dan juga ia ingin berada di samping Yunho jika identitas aslinya terbongkar. Ia ingin meyakinkan pria itu dan menjelaskan segala alasannya. Benar, hanya berbekal dengan hal itu Jaejoong berani menginjakkan kaki di kantor besar ini.

"Mr. Kim aku datang ke sini bersama istriku untuk..."

Yunho baru memulai membuka suara, belum sempurna kalimat itu diucapkan Taepyung mengangkat tangannya. Pria tua itu menatap lekat Yunho. Alih-alih bertanya atau marah karena kelancangan Yunho pagi ini. Taepyung malah berkata, "20 persen, saham milik putraku sudah dibalik nama atas namamu, Yunho."

Kedua bola mata Yunho mendelik lebar mendengar itu. Dan Jaejoong, ia menautkan keningnya bingung, seraya mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada jemari Yunho yang tertaut sempurna dengan jemarinya. _Doe eyes_ Jaejoong langsung menatap tajam Taepyung penuh tuntut.

"Putraku tidak bisa memimpin perusahaan karena harus mengurus keluarganya. Lagi pula, dia tidak lulus kuliah dan memilih untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga," Taepyung menatap Jaejoong seolah ingin tertawa geli menertawakan atas sikap syok yang diterima Jaejoong karena ucapannya yang terlalu blak-blakan.

Kening Yunho tertaut, sebelum bibirnya bergerak merangkai sebuah pertanyaan, "Ibu rumah tangga?"

Memang terdengar konyol bagi sebagian orang ketika mendengar seorang Putra yang menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Tapi bagi Yunho, itu sebuah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Tak disangka bahwa putra seorang pemilik perusahaan besar ini adalah seorang yang berposisi sebagai wanita dalam pernikahan sesama jenis.

"Ya, Yunho. Itu kenapa dia tidak bisa diharapkan untuk memimpin perusahaan. Hyunjoong ke Jepang, untuk membangun bisnis baru yang kita rintis. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat ku percaya selain kau. Lagi pula, aku sudah meganggapmu sebagai anak sendiri," ujar Taepyung sangat santai.

Penjelasan yang diberikan Taepyung membuat Jaejoong menghela napas lega. Tadinya ia benar-benar pasrah jika harus membuka kejujuran yang ia sembunyikan. Siap tidak siap, Jaejoong tahu hal itu akan segera terjadi cepat atau lambat.

"Tapi, Mr. Kim, aku..."

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan perusahaan ini pada orang asing Yunho-ah. Dan bagiku, juga anak dan cucuku yang masih bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak, kau adalah sosok pemimpin yang sangat tangguh. Aku tidak ingin kau menolak posisi menjadi CEO. Apa kau tidak setuju akan ini, Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong cepat menggeleng saat namanya di sebut dalam kalimat pertanyaan. Ia segera menjawab tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut, "Yunho merasa sangat tidak pantas menduduki posisi itu. Selain tidak memiliki modal yang cukup untuk naik jabatan menjadi CEO. Yunho juga merasa cukup terbebani akan ocehan yang akan orang berikan."

"Tidak akan ada yang berani menginjak-nginjak apa yang kuputuskan. Termasuk seluruh orang yang sudah kutetapkan. Kekhawatiran yang mendalam kadang mengganggu pikiran. Aku rasa istrimu kurang tidur tadi malam Yunho."

Yunho menatap segera wajah Jaejoong. Memang benar, kantung mata Jaejoong samar-samar terlihat. Pria itu menjadi panik, dan menyentuh kening Jaejoong segera.

"Aku tidak sakit, Yun," ujar Jaejoong. Ia nyaris menggeram setelah menyadari maksud perkataan Taepyung yang merujuk pada dirinya.

"Boo, apa kau begitu memikirkanku karena aku..."

"Yunnie, bukan karena itu. Joongie cuma kepikiran bagaimana kita bisa menjalankan program anak perempuan yang kita ikuti. Joongie takut itu akan memakan waktu lama," potong cepat Jaejoong, bohong.

Hanya ingin membuat Yunho tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Lagi pula Jaejoong tidak perlu sungkan bermanja-manja seperti tadi di depan Ayah sendiri.

"Kita sudah mengikuti saran dokter, Sayang. Aku yakin hanya usaha sedikit keras saat malam bisa membuahkan hasil dengan cepat," ujar Yunho dan tersenyum lembut.

Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong sakit, apa lagi merasa terbebani atas apapun masalah mereka. Dan ketika mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan kepikiran tentang program kehamilan mereka. Yunho jadi sedikit lega, pria itu akan memberikan yang Jaejoong inginkan. Itu kenapa Yunho mengatakan usaha keras saat malam hari. Yang tentu bagi siapa saja merasa dirinya dewasa akan paham.

Taepyung menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Kemesraaan pasangan ini memang selalu lupa tempat dan kondisi. Kerap kali Taepyung memperhatikan dari jarak jauh akan interaksi keduanya yang bagaikan tak bisa terpisahkan oleh apapun. Dengan berat hati, sebelum pria tua ini memaksa Jaejoong segera memberikan cucu lagi padanya, Taepyung berdeham.

Kontan Yunho segera sadar akan tempat di mana berada. Wajah pria itu sedikit malu, dan menunduk, "Maaf Mr. Kim, aku hanya terlalu khawatir pada keadaan istriku saat anda..."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi Yunho, apa kau masih ingin menolak menduduki kursi CEO?"

Yunho kembali cemas, ia seakan terlupa maksud kedatangannya dan Jaejoong ke sini untuk memohon tidak menjadikan dirinya CEO karena memang dalam pandangan Yunho ia tidak pantas.

Sedikit berpikir sebelum Yunho mengatakan, "Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik Mr. Kim. Meskipun aku masih sangat ragu untuk posisi penting itu, tapi mendengar Putra anda yang berkedudukan sama dengan Jaejoong. Aku merasa ingin membantunya."

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Taepyung. Pria itu sangat tahu bahwa Yunho tidak bisa menolak jika alasan yang demikian diberikan. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. Ayahnya kali ini menang untuk membujuk Yunho. Dan Jaejoong juga merasa lega, setidaknya saat ini identitasnya masih tersimpan utuh.

"Pilihan yang bijak, Yunho. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal untuk berada pada kursi itu, karena memang di situlah tempatmu berada," ujar Taepyung seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Yunho.

Yunho segera menjabat tangan pria tua itu. Menyunggingkan senyum seadanya sebelum pamit undur diri dari ruangan kantor presdir.

.

.

.

Yunho sendiri tidak tahu pasti kenapa hatinya seakan cukup yakin untuk menerima posisi penting itu. Tapi ketika mendengar cerita Taepyung akan sang Putra yang tidak meneruskan kuliah demi menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Yunho langsung mengarah hal itu pada Jaejoong. Putra Kim Taepyung itu begitu sama dengan istrinya yang berhenti kuliah demi dirinya dan juga calon bayi mereka dulu.

Hal itu lah yang membuat Yunho salut dan juga terharu. Jika keadaan yang sama ia dapati pada keluarga Jaejoong. Dengan senang hati ia akan meringankan dan mengambil tanggung jawab yang harus dipikul istrinya itu. Sebagai seorang suami, Yunho tahu jika istriya ingin mengabdi padanya. Namun, jika harus diminta tanggung jawab perusahaan oleh orang tua sang istri. Ia harus menggantikan tanggung jawab besar yang tadinya dilimpahkan kepada istrinya.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan tisu dari tas yang dibawanya setiap ke sekolah Jaejoong. Pria itu kemudian menyeka dengan lembut keringat yang bermunculan di pelipis Yunho. Kini, mereka berada di depan kantor. Yunho ingin mengantarkan istrinya itu ke sekolah sang anak. Tapi Jaejoong menolak dengan mengatakan ingin naik bus atau taksi saja. Kesibukan Yunho akan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, dan Jaejoong tidak ingin merepotkan sang suami yang resmi dan siap lahir bathin menjadi seorang CEO, tanpa terpaksa.

"Hati-hati, Boo. Aku akan pulang seperti biasa," ujar Yunho dan mencium sekilas bibir plump Jaejoong.

"Uumm, _ne_. Joongie akan memasak spesial untuk, Yunnie," sahut Jaejoong dan tersenyum semanis mungkin pada suami tercintanya.

"Kita harus tetap hemat, Sayang. Biaya untuk persalinan nanti akan cukup mahal dari Empat tahun lalu," Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Tanpa malu sedikitpun walau di tonton puluhan orang di depan sini, Yunho tidak peduli. Ia terus menggoda Jaejoong hingga pipi pria itu merona hebat.

"Yunnie, Joongie belum hamil. Joongie..."

"Aku akan membuatmu hamil dengan cepat, Luv. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi perut ini akan hadir seorang Jung lagi seperti keinginanmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia membiarkan Yunho mengelus perut datarnya dengan sayang, "Joongie siap untuk ritual tiap malam, Yunnie." Bisikan _seductive _yang mampu membuat Yunho ereksi sengaja dilakukan Jaejoong.

Pria kecintaannya itu terkekeh ringan dan mencium pipinya gemas, "Bersiaplah Mrs. Jung, karena aku tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam."

Jaejoong terkikik geli mendengar godaan yang terang-terangan dari Yunho. Didorongnya pelan tubuh besar sang suami dan melirik arloji yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiri Yunho.

"Joongie harus ke sekolah Minnie sekarang, sebentar lagi waktunya istirahat. Joongie tidak mau, Minnie bertengkar dengan teman-teman yang mengejeknya," Jaejoong memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir hati Yunho, "Semangat, CEO Jung Yunho. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, _my wife_," balas Yunho dan terkekeh pelan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang bergegas menaiki sebuah taksi yang berhenti tak jauh dari depan kantor.

Yunho hendak berbalik kembali masuk ke dalam kantor, namun belum-belum sempat ia melangkah, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Yunho-_ah_, tolong jangan pecat aku. Maafkan aku yang mengata-ngatai keluargamu tadi malam, tapi kumohon pekerjakan aku lagi. Bagaimana aku menafkahi istri dan anakku jika aku tidak bekerja."

Kening Yunho menaut sempurna mendengar permohonan yang mengiba oleh salah satu rekan kerja yang sangat ia kenal. Jujur ia tidak mengerti maksud dari pria ini, "Siapa yang memecatmu, Kangta _hyung_?"

"Anakmu, Yunho. Jung Changmin, anakmu meminta pada Mr. Kim untuk memecatku, dan malam itu juga aku diberhentikan. Yunho-_ah _tolong aku."

Kedua musang Yunho mendelik tajam. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Omong kosong apa yang dikatakan Kangta tentang Changmin? Bagaimana bisa anaknya itu bisa meminta hal yang tidak dimengerti bocah seusianya. Yunho menatap lamat-lamat Kangta. Berusaha mencari jejak kebohongan pada wajah pria itu. Tapi nihil, Kangta tidak berbohong. Sejauh yang ia lihat, Kangta memang karyawan yang jujur meski perangainya sedikit buruk.

Lalu, apa maksud dari ucapan Kangta tadi. Yunho sungguh tidak mengerti apa pun pada situasi yang tidak ia tahu menahu. Tapi, sebuah rasa penasaran mendalam menelusup menjadi-jadi ke dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan Typo evewhere anywhere and dimana" -slaap-

Okey, ini Echa jelaskan gimana bisa Yunho ga tau menahu soal JJ dan keluarga, selebihnya balik ke awal aja, Prioritas kepentingan kecintaan kebanggaan dan segala"nya bagi Yunho hanya JJ dan changmin sekarang -dilempar sendal-

Semakin amberegul -_- -bow-

Makasih bagi udah yang mau nympetin baca dan kasih reviews. Setiap kata yang kalian berikan laksana bayam popeye yang selalu bisa menguatkan :3 . Aku sangat menghargainya guys ~ mooaah -ciumin atu"-

Ada pertanyaan ? Atau apa silahkan tanyakan :D .

_**Thank For Reading And Reviews ^^**_

_**With Love Misscel**_

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Afraid For Love To Fade.

Author : Me.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and Many More.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Pair : Always YunJae.

Rated : T T T we are T -plaak-

Lenght : Chapter 6.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars! **_

**NP : Krystal - All Of Sudden.**

_Check it..._

Bibir plump Jaejoong menyeringai lebar saat menangkap sosok Ahra yang tengah berjalan menghampiri. Ia memperhatikan pergerakan wanita yang menjadi mantan istri dari suaminya itu dengan seksama. Tidak Jaejoong sangka Ahra berani menemuinya di depan halaman parkiran kampus yang dulu tempat ia belajar.

Wanita itu menatap tajam Jaejoong, ketika berada tepat di depan Jaejoong. Tanpa basa basi langsung saja Jaejoong membuka topik pembicaraan mereka, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku tadi malam, Ahra?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong, Ahra terkekeh ringan. Bersedekap dengan angkuh, lalu menjawab, "Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak menghampiri anakmu sama sekali, kau..."

"Changmin tidak akan mungkin menangis ketakutan jika tidak ada yang mengintimidasinya."

"Kau sungguh jahat sekali, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada anakmu itu, Kim Jaejoong. Jika kau ke sini hanya untuk omong kosong itu, pulanglah. Suami mu sudah menjadi CEO, pasti kau senang sekali, keluarga penjilat."

Mata besar Jaejoong memicing, cukup terkejut mendengar penghinaan Ahra barusan. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menjambak rambut dosen universitas ini. Tapi, dari pada melakukan kekerasan, Jaejoong lebih baik menggunakan sedikit taktik. Lagi pula sepertinya Ahra tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya berlaku.

"Eoh? Penjilat? Kata-kata yang begitu kasar _Seongsaengnim_. Tapi tidak apa-apa, dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang menyedihkan," ujar Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan menatap remeh Ahra yang mulai terbakar emosi.

"Kau, aku bisa menghancurkan karir Yunho yang baru saja.."

"Siapa yang akan menghancurkan siapa _Seongsaengnim_? Ku peringatkan padamu, jika sekali lagi anakku menangis karenamu, maka aku tidak segan-segan menghancurkan keluargamu dan juga tunanganmu."

Ahra menautkan keningnya, emosi selalu saja menghinggapi ketika berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Hubungan mereka masihlah sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak akan pernah ada kata damai meskipun Ahra sudah kalah telak dalam perebutan Yunho Lima tahun lalu.

"Kau pikir kau siapa Jaejoong? Baru saja Yunho menjadi CEO sudah sombong, kalian..."

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, tidakkah kau melewati sesuatu yang penting _Seongsaengnim_?" Jaejoong menyeringai tipis, kemudian menambahkan, "Aku harus ke sekolah anakku, betapa sangat menyenangkan memiliki seorang anak. Kapan kau akan menikah? Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah spesial nanti."

Mulut Ahra menganga lebar mendengar ejekan nyata dari Jaejoong. Sungguh Ahra tahu pasti pria yang dianggapnya perebut suami itu tengah memamerkan keluarga padanya. Sambil menatap kepergian Jaejoong, desisan keluar dari mulut Ahra, "Kau pikir karena siapa aku menjadi seperti ini huh? Dasar jalang tidak tahu diri."

.

.

.

Yunho kembali termenung setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan. Ia lagi-lagi teringat akan perkataan Kangta tadi pagi. Ingin sekali ia bertanya pada pria itu lebih lanjut, tapi sayang Kangta buru-buru pergi saat melihat Kim Taepyung yang berjalan menuju keluar gedung.

Decakan sempurna lolos dari bibir hatinya. Sungguh, ia sangat penasaran tentang maksud ucapan Kangta. Bagaimana bisa Changmin meminta pada Taepyung untuk memecat Kangta. Anaknya itu hanyalah bocah biasa. Changmin tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu. Tapi, Yunho juga tidak bisa mengabaikan hal ini begitu saja.

Sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Apa karena ia sudah diangkat menjadi seorang CEO, kemudian Changmin menggunakan wewenangnya? Tapi jelas menurut Yunho, Changmin tidak mengerti akan hal itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mungkin saja Kangta hanya mengada-ada dan sangat meyakinkan tentang kebohongan itu.

Yunho ingin beranjak dari kursi kebanggaan yang baru saja menjadi miliknya. Namun, pintu ruangan terbuka ketika ia baru berdiri dan merapikan jas. Yoochun tersenyum sumringah sambil melangkah menuju Yunho.

"Aah Yunho, aku sangat senang mendengar berita pengangkatanmu," ujar Yoochun dan tanpa dipersilahkan menduduki sofa di mana tempat Yunho yang akan menjamu para tamu.

"Kau tidak hadir tadi malam, Chun?" Tanya Yunho santai dan mengikuti Yoochun yang duduk di sofa.

"Mertuaku baru tiba dari Amerika. Aku harus menjamu mereka. Sangat menyesal tidak berhadir ke acara sepenting itu, Kawan," Yoochun mengatakan penuh dengan sesal dan menatap bangga Yunho.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan hal itu, sungguh mengejutkan. Kau tahu tadinya aku ingin menolak jabatan ini, aku merasa tidak pantas menduduki jabatan CEO tanpa sepersenpun memiliki saham," Yunho tersenyum dan menatap Yoochun yang membenarkan duduknya.

"Yaa, aku membaca berita terbaru, kau memiliki saham 10 % dan diberi kuasa oleh Putra dari Presdir Kim. Kau tahu itu lebih dari cukup untuk menduduki jabatan ini, kau bahkan sangat berpengalaman dan kompeten."

"Jangan terlalu banyak memuji, aku hanyalah Jung Yunho yang biasa."

"Oh iya, terima kasih atas hadiah buat anakku kemarin. Gikwang sangat senang ketika ke toko mainan itu dan memilih mainan yang dikehendakinya," Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti saat mengucapkan itu.

Kening Yunho sedikit terangkat, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yoochun kali ini. Bukankah Jaejoong bilang hanya memberi ucapan maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan hadiah untuk pesta ulang tahun Gikwang. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Yoochun dan Jaejoong sepertinya bertolak belakang.

"Chun, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Yunho sedikit memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Astaga Yunho, aku tahu kau seorang CEO sekarang. Tapi sungguh kemarin itu aku tidak tahu jika akan berakhir seperti ini. Dan voucher-voucher itu bahkan bisa membeli sepuluh mainan dengan harga yang tinggi. Terima kasih, _Bro_" jawab Yoochun dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Penjelasan Yoochun membuat Yunho semakin bingung. Apa yang dimaksud Yoochun? Voucher? Voucher apa? Itu lah yang sekarang bersarang di dalam otak Yunho. Ia menatap Yoochun lamat-lamat. Ingin kembali bertaya namun segera ia urungkan.

Akan terlihat bodoh jika Yunho bertanya lebih tentang hal itu. Untuk saat ini ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa amplop yang kemarin diberikan Jaejoong bukanlah amplop permintaan maaf karena lupa membawa hadiah. Melainkan amplop yang berisi voucher yang ditukar dengan hadiah di toko mainan.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaan tidak tentu tiba-tiba menyergap hati Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan voucher itu? Ia bahkan jarang sekali membawa Changmin ke toko mainan yang mahal. Yunho juga merasa tidak memberi sejumlah uang khusus untuk memberi hadiah pada Gikwang kemarin. Lantas dari mana istrinya bisa mempunyai uang sebanyak itu dengan memberi voucher belanja mainan?

Pertanyaan itu menjadi deretan nomor satu yang bertahta di benak Yunho. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Yoochun yang menatapnya sedikit bingung.

"Jaejoong memang sangat baik, aku pikir dia hanya main-main memberikan hadiah spesial," ujar Yunho seolah-olah ia mengerti akan semua perbincangan dan sikap sang istri.

"Junsu sampai bertanya siapa sebenarnya istrimu, dan ketika tadi pagi aku katakan kau menjadi CEO, Junsu mengatakan sekarang dia mengerti kenapa kalian memberikan hadiah itu pada Gikwang."

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sebelum berucap yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka, "Jadi kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu, Chun?"

"Yunho, aku tahu kau orang penting. Aku juga seorang CEO, tapi aku ke sini mengajakmu makan siang. Aku akan mentraktirmu, ayo," Yoochun beranjak dari sofa yang di tempati tadi. Kemudian mendahului Yunho menuju keluar ruangan.

Yunho menghela napasnya. Pikiran tentang Jaejoong lebih mengganggu pikirannya dibandingkan tentang sang anak tadi. Sungguh, segala hal hari ini menggelitik hatinya untuk mengetahui maksud semuanya.

.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ketika selesai sesi bercinta mereka yang memakan banyak waktu. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan penuh cinta. Pria yang menjadi istrinya ini sangat luar bisa. Keinginan Jaejoong yang memiliki anak perempuan akan segera Yunho wujudkan. Mereka akan rajin melakukan ritual untuk memberikan Changmin seorang adik.

"Boo, kau sudah menuruti semua yang dokter katakan, bukan?" Tanya Yunho lembut sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

"Sudah Yunnie, semua yang dikatakan dokter sudah Joongie lakukan. Dan entah kenapa Joongie juga tidak suka dengan beberapa makanan itu, rasa-rasanya Joongie ingin muntah ketika mencium aromanya," adu Jaejoong seraya mengeratkan pelukan penuh cinta mereka.

"Harus berusaha Sayang. Demi keinginan kita memiliki anak perempuan. Atau kita harus konsultasi lagi dengan dokter?"

"Jadwalnya masih satu minggu lagi Yunnie, vitamin dan susu yang diberikan dokter juga masih banyak."

"Tapi, jika kau tidak menyukai beberapa menu makanannya, kita harus konsultasi untuk menggantinya."

"Gwenchana, mungkin hanya karena kurang terbiasa saja," Jaejoong mencium sekilas bibir hati Yunho, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Yunho mengangguk, ia menatap wajah cantik sang istri yang begitu sangat dicintai. Pikiran tadi siang masih membayang-bayang sepanjang hari ini. Namun Yunho sendiri merasa ragu untuk bertanya langsung pada Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin menaruh kecurigaan pada istrinya. Tapi sedikit banyak rasa itu jelas ada.

"Boo, tadi pagi ketika aku mengantarmu ke luar kantor, ada rekan kerjaku yang datang, dia bilang Changmin meminta Presdir Kim untuk memecatnya," Yunho menghela napas, musangnya menatap _doe eyes_ Jaejoong yang langsung terbuka.

"Changmin? Memecat?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit menautkan kening, perasaan gugup langsung merasuki dirinya. Sebisa mungkin, seperti biasa Jaejoong menyembunyikannya.

"Hmm, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Saat aku ingin bertanya, dia langsung pergi karena melihat Presdir Kim," jelas Yunho seraya mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, mungkin hanya iseng saja. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin bisa melakukan hal itu? Joongie saja tidak pernah menyangka jika Changmin yang masih kecil bisa seperti itu," Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedikit lega karena tidak ada hal yang berarti di ucapkan oleh rekan kerja Yunho itu.

Jaejoong merasa terselamatkan. Besok pagi nanti ia merasa harus berbicara dengan anaknya itu. Changmin bisa mengungkapkan jati dirinya jika terus bersikap seperti itu. Tapi itu juga bukan salah sang anak. Changmin tetaplah masih kecil. Meski bocah itu jenius, sikap kekanak-kanakan tanpa pikir panjang tetaplah melekat pada Changmin.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian, Sayang. Tapi entahlah, seharian ini aku memikirkan tentang itu dan..."

"Dan apa Yunnie?" Sambar Jaejoong dan menatap cukup takut wajah Yunho.

"Yoochun datang ke kantor, dia bilang kau memberikan voucher belanja mainan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Gikwang. Boo, dari mana kau mempunyai voucher-voucher itu?"

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang mendapat pertanyaan demikian dari Yunho. Sedikitpun Jaejoong tidak memiliki jawaban apapun tentang itu. Ia tidak sempat berpikir jika Yunho akan mengetahui dan bertanya. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada suami tercintanya? Ketakutan langsung menjalari hati Jaejoong.

Sedikit ide tak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Apa lagi dengan situasi yang seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, sedangkan ketakutan mulai menjadi-jadi. Musang Yunho terus menatapnya, seolah-olah membuatnya semakin terpojok dalam keadaan sekarang.

Ia memang memutuskan akan mengatakan siapa dirinya pada Yunho. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, ia belum siap menerima kemarahan suaminya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Yunho nanti ketika mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Kehilangan. Ia takut kehilangan Yunho, jelas itu adalah alasan utama ia tidak mengatakan siapa ia sebenarnya selama ini.

"Boo, apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Lagi, pertanyaan yang seolah-olah mendesak itu dipertanyakan Yunho.

Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi semula, ia melirik Yunho yang mengikuti gerakannya. Pria itu menatapnya masih sama, penuh dengan cinta. Ia menggigit bibir bawah, sedikit berpikir. Namun, lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak siap untuk mengatakan sebenarnya. Ia harus menahan semua ini hingga waktu yang tepat.

"_Aniyo_, Joongie hanya beruntung saja, waktu itu memenangkan undian di mall," ujar Jaejoong dan tersenyum tipis. Beruntung mulutnya dengan sangat baik menjawab, meskipun ide konyol itu melintas secepat kilat beberapa detik lalu.

"Undian?"

"_Ne_, sebelumnya Joongie dan Changmin belanja di mall untuk pakaian kerja Yunnie. Tidak di sangka Joongie beruntung. _Mianhae_, Joongie tidak memberitahu pada Yunnie," Jaejoong memasang wajah sedih, ia sangat tahu Yunho tidak bisa mengabaikan tiap ekspresi pada dirinya.

Terbukti, pria itu mengerang dan mendekap tubuh Jaejoong hangat. "Jika memang begitu, kau memang sebuah keberuntungan, Luv. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong untuk berbaring. Pria itu juga mendekap penuh cinta Jaejoong. Mengelus punggung Jaejoong dan membisikkan kata cinta sebelum tidur pada sang istri tercinta.

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir plump Jaejoong. Setidaknya kali ini ia merasa terselamatkan. Kemudian Jaejoong harus lebih berhati-hati lagi pada tindakannya. Suaminya sudah menduduki posisi tinggi sama seperti dulu, sebelum keruntuhan menghampiri mereka. Ia tahu keadaan sangat riskan untuk terus berbohong. Apa lagi jika Yunho memeriksa arsip penting perusahaan.

Ia berharap hal terakhir tidak di lakukan Yunho. Namanya jelas tercantum dalam orang berpengaruh di perusahaan. Jangan lupa Jaejoong masih memiliki saham atas namanya. Jika Yunho mengecek nama pemegang saham, ia bisa ketahuan detik itu juga. Ia akan memikirkan itu besok. Yang terpenting kali ini Yunho masih bisa di atasi.

Yunho menghela napas, entah kenapa ia sedikit kurang percaya akan penjelasan Jaejoong tadi. Bukannya Yunho menuduh istri tercinta berdusta. Hanya saja, sulit untuk dirinya percaya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan sesuatu, entah pikiran itu langsung menghinggapi benak Yunho. Dan seketika membuat perasaan pria itu bercampur aduk.

Kecintaan Yunho pada Jaejoong tidak usah diragukan lagi. Sangat mencintai Jaejoong dan mengutamakan pria yang menjadi Ibu dari anak-anaknya itu adalah prioritas utama Yunho. Tapi, Yunho merasa tergelitik untuk mengetahui kehidupan istrinya itu sebelum menikah. Selama ini Yunho memang tidak ingin mengungkit. Karena Jaejoong selalu menutupi dengan berbagai alasan.

Kecurigaan juga selalu ditepis. Namun, kali ini Yunho merasa harus benar-benar mengenal pribadi istrinya sebelum menikah. Mungkin bertanya pada Jaejoong langsung tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Yunho memutuskan untuk menyelidiki itu secara diam-diam. Menyewa salah satu detektif untuk mengupas keluarga Jaejoong adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Tapi, Yunho tidak bisa membuang uang sebanyak itu untuk menyewa detektif. Lebih baik Yunho menyelidiki itu sendiri. Yunho, juga harus mempersiapkan segala hal jika seandainya hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi nanti.

"Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku mempertanyakan ini pada diriku sendiri, Boo. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Gumam Yunho sambil memeluk erat Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap.

Selama kehidupan mereka, Yunho memang terkesan diam. Tapi jauh di lubuk hati pria itu, banyak pertanyaan mengganjal. Namun, Yunho hanya bisa memedamnya. Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong dan tidak ingin pria kecintaannya itu marah ataupun kesal padanya. Itu lah alasan Yunho yang selalu bungkam walau kecurigaan sebagai suami yang bertanggung jawab sudah ada sejak dulu.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Yunho menjadi CEO di perusahaan ini. Segala hal teratasi dengan sangat baik. Pengalaman dan ketangkasan Yunho memang tidak perlu diragukan. Semua orang yang dulu memandangnya sebelah mata dan meremehkan Yunho berbalik sangat menghormati Yunho. Pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat bagaimana perlakuan orang-orang itu.

Uang dan kedudukan memanglah segalanya dalam konteks kehidupan para golongan borjouis. Bagi Yunho sendiri semua itu tidaklah penting, menurutnya yang terpenting di dunia adalah keluarga kecil yang ia pimpin dan juga kesejahteraan. Tapi, pikiran tiap orang memang berbeda-beda.

Hari ini banyak jadwal pertemuan dengan beberapa klien bisnis akan dilakukan Yunho. Ia belum membuka agenda yang diberikan sekretarisnya. Hanya asisten yang sangat dipercayai yang datang ke ruangan dan memberitahu apa yang harus ia kerjakan setelah pertemuan dengan CEO perusahaan Lee tadi berakhir.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, saat sang asisten mengatakan akan ada makan siang bersama dengan klien penting mereka. Segera Yunho pergi ke tempat yang sudah di tentukan untuk bertemu.

Ia sudah tiba beberapa menit yang lalu, dan memesan secangkir kopi untuk menunggu sang klien tiba. Musang Yunho beredar ke sekeliling restoran yang cukup elegan untuk melakukan pembicaraan bisnis ini. Tapi, sedetik kemudian musang itu membelalak lebar dengan mulut yang membuka.

Jantung Yunho berdegup-degup tak karuan. Perasaan rindu dan juga merasa bersalah menelusup secepat angin berhembus ke hati. Ia menghela napas singkat, mencoba menenangkan gejolak hati yang tidak terkendali. Sebuah kalimat pun di rafalkan bibirnya.

Namun, semua pengharapan yang tadi seakan ia gantung musnah kala melihat senyuman di wajah pria yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Yunho," sapa si pria dengan santai dan duduk di kursi depan Yunho.

Yunho segera mengatasi perasaan yang tidak menentu saat ini. Sebisanya ia menahan perasaan yang Lima tahun lebih ia pendam. Sedikit mengangguk dengan mata yang sedikit berair Yunho menjawab, "Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu, Presdir Jung?"

Kekehan sempurna keluar dari mulut pria paruh baya itu. Dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan pria itu membalas, "Kenapa begitu sangat formal, Nak?"

Sudah lama sekali Yunho tidak pernah mendengar sebutan itu diperuntukkan untuknya. Jangankan mendengar bertemu dengan sang Ayah pun tidak pernah. Kini setelah ia berhasil dan menduduki jabatan seperti semula, sang klien penting adalah Ayahnya sendiri. Ayah yang sudah mencoret namanya dari keluarga Jung.

Yunho tersenyum hambar. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Ayahnya akan kejadian yang dulu. Itu adalah keputusannya, dan ia bahagia dengan semua yang ia putuskan. Namun, apa yang diinginkan Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya. Memang ini bertujuan untuk bisnis, tapi ia sangat yakin itu hanya alasan.

"Apakah kau masih menganggapku, Anak?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur tiba-tiba dari mulut Yunho. Senyum kecut tercetak di bibir berbentuk hati.

"Yunho-ah, semua sudah berlalu begitu lama. Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya jika Jaejoong begitu sangat berpengaruh," Jihoon menatap sendu Yunho yang menautkan keningnya. Pria itu menatap tidak mengerti Jihoon.

Dadanya berdegup kencang dengan pernyataan sang Ayah yang tadi. Ia menatap lamat-lamat Jihoon. Mencoba mencari arti dari ucapan pria paruh baya itu dari sorot matanya. Namun nihil, Jihoon tidak main-main akan perbincangan tentang Jaejoong. Ia menjadi penasaran maksud sebenarnya yang dikatakan Jihoon.

.

.

.

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-

Maaf, sebelumnya aku udah bilang ngestuck. Maaf kalau ini kacau, lagi galau e.e

Mungkin beberapa chap lagi akan end, ga usah banyak" echa pusing Lol xD .

Thank buat yang sudah baca dan kasih reviews. Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan :)

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Afraid For Love To Fade.

Author : Me.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and Many More.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Etc.

Pair : Always YunJae.

Rated : T T T we are T -plaak-

Lenght : Chapter 7.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars! **_

**NP : Gleen Fredly - Terserah.**

_Check it..._

"Aku juga sudah melihat cucuku, Jung Changmin. Aah, selama ini aku hanya dapat melihatnya melalui photo yang Jihye kirim," timpal Jihoon dengan nada suara yang sedikit lebih pelan.

Yunho menghela napasnya, belum lagi kebingungan dan rasa penasaran yang tadi tuntas. Muncul lagi sebuah rasa penasaran baru. Ia menatap lamat sang Ayah sebelum bertanya hati-hati, "Changmin? Kau sudah melihatnya? Jihye? Dia mengirimkanmu photo Min?"

Mengingat akan Jihye yang sampai sekarang bisa dengan bebas bertemu dengannya dan keluarga kecilnya, Yunho memang tidak heran. Tapi ketika Jihoon mengatakan Jihye mengiriminya photo Changmin, jujur saja ada rasa sedikit takut kini bertahta di hatinya.

"Aku dengar dari Yoochun, istrimu melahirkan. Aku begitu syok dengan berita itu. Tapi, Jihye menjelaskan fakta apa yang tengah terjadi. Aku memang sangat terlambat untuk bertemu denganmu Yun."

"Lalu, apa inti pertemuan kita kali ini? Sebagai pelaku bisnis atau..."

"Kenapa kau begitu sangat tegang, Nak. Santai saja, tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong adalah putra dari Kim Taepyung, yang dikabarkan menikahi seorang pria. Aah tidak jauh-jauh, ternyata itu adalah kau, sungguh Yunho jika dulu _Appa _tahu bahwa Jaejoong lah..."

"_Mworago_? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Kedua bola mata Yunho membeliak lebar. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Bagaikan diserang petir, badan Yunho gemetar. Sejak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jihoon tadi. Seluruh sistem jaringan otak Yunho membeku. Sistem sarapnya bereaksi dengan sangat cepat.

Sesuatu yang Yunho tidak mengerti apa seakan meluap-luap. Kegugupan melanda jiwanya hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi selain kata-kata sang Ayah yang berputar dalam benaknya. Seolah-olah membuatnya perlahan demi perlahan mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Tapi, Yunho tidak ingin mempercayai semua itu. Ia ingin menolak hal yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau masih ingin menyembunyikan dari _Appa _setelah pesta minggu kemarin yang menjadikanmu CEO itu? Seluruh tamu undangan di situ tahu Yunho-ah, bahwa istrimu adalah Kim Jaejoong Putra kedua dari Kim Taepyung dari SIG," Jihoon terkekeh pelan, namun ketika menatap Yunho yang menegang sempurna di tempatnya. Ayah dua anak itu mulai panik.

Jihoon menatap intens Yunho yang mematung di tempatnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada sang anak. "Yunho kau..."

_Braaak_.

Segera Yunho bangkit dari tempatnya. Tanpa sedikitpun melirik pada Jihoon, Yunho berjalan dengan cepat menuju keluar restoran. Perasaan yang tengah membuncah di dadanya seakan membludak ingin keluar. Napasnya tersenggal, dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi akan Jaejoong. Istri tercintanya.

Ia langsung menuju parkiran, mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Satu hal yang ingin Yunho capai sekarang. Cepat-cepat sampai ke rumahnya. Ia tidak percaya akan hal yang dikatakan Jihoon. Tapi perkataan sang Ayah terus menari-nari di dalam benaknya. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong adalah anak dari presdir Kim? Bagaiman bisa Jaejoong adalah orangnya? Jaejoong yang sangat ia cintai adalah Putra kedua dari presdir Kim dan...

**Slaaaasshh**

_"Putraku tidak bisa memimpin perusahaan karena harus mengurus keluarganya. Lagi pula, dia tidak lulus kuliah dan memilih untuk menjadi Ibu rumah tangga."_

_"Ya, Yunho. Itu kenapa dia tidak bisa diharapkan untuk memimpin perusahaan. Hyunjoong ke Jepang, untuk membangun bisnis baru yang kita rintis. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat ku percaya selain kau. Lagi pula, aku sudah meganggapmu sebagai anak sendiri."_

_"Aku tidak bisa memberikan perusahaan ini pada orang asing Yunho-ah. Dan bagiku, juga anak dan cucuku yang masih bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak, kau adalah sosok pemimpin yang sangat tangguh. Aku tidak ingin kau menolak posisi menjadi CEO. Apa kau tidak setuju akan ini, Kim Jaejoong?"_

_"Tidak akan ada yang berani menginjak-nginjak apa yang kuputuskan. Termasuk seluruh orang yang sudah kutetapkan. Kekhawatiran yang mendalam kadang mengganggu pikiran. Aku rasa istrimu kurang tidur tadi malam Yunho."_

_"Yunho-ah, semua sudah berlalu begitu lama. Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya jika Jaejoong begitu sangat berpengaruh."_

_"Kenapa kau begitu sangat tegang, Nak. Santai saja, tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong adalah putra dari Kim Taepyung, yang dikabarkan menikahi seorang pria. Aah tidak jauh-jauh, ternyata itu adalah kau, sungguh Yunho jika dulu Appa tahu bahwa Jaejoong lah..."_

**Slaaaasshh.**

Semua kalimat-kalimat itu kini memutar di otak Yunho. Ia sangat ingat jelas alasan apa yang menjadikannya menerima kedudukan CEO. Ia berpikir bahwa sang anak dari presdir Kim sama dengan posisi istrinya, Jaejoong. Itu kenapa ia mau menjabat sebagai CEO. Tapi sungguh, fakta yang sebenarnya baru Yunho ketahui.

Selama Lima tahun ia hidup berkeluarga dengan Jaejoong tak sedikitpun Jaejoong memberitahu perihal keluarganya. Ia memang sabar menanti istrinya membeberkan semua apa yang selama ini seperti disembunyikan. Ia mencintai Jaejoong. Hanya itu yang ia tahu dan hanya ingin ia mengerti.

Tapi, jika keadaannya seperti sekarang, sungguh Yunho seakan menjadi orang yang bodoh dan ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Jaejoong. Dan Changmin? Astaga, bahkan anaknya itu sudah tahu jelas siapa Ibunya. Tentu, Yunho sudah tahu kini, ia sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang seminggu lalu mengacau otaknya.

Ketika Kangta mengatakan Changmin memecatnya dari kantor. Yunho bukanlah orang yang bodoh dalam mengaitkan peristiwa. Ia menggelengkan pelan kepala, air mata mulai jatuh dari sudut mata musangnya. Hatinya bagaikan ditikam dengan sebuah belati tak kasat mata. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

Kenapa Jaejoong menyembunyikan hal seperti ini? Kenapa Jaejoong tidak jujur dari awal padanya? Kenapa Jaejoong terus menerus membohonginya? Benar membohonginya, karena sekarang Yunho yakin, semua pakaian yang ia rasa kualitas, mutu dan kenyamanan yang selalu ia pakai semasa jaya dengan pakaian yang dibelikan Jaejoong adalah dari brand yang sama. Semua perlengkapan hidup mereka yang biasa-biasa saja, lebih dari pada biasa. Kado ulang tahun Gikwang, dan masih banyak lagi.

Hatinya bagaikan meluap-luapkan emosi yang membuncah. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong sekarang juga. Ia ingin menuntut jelas apa maksud semua kebohongan besar istrinya. Jelas, sebagai seorang suami ia merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tidak transparan dan membodohinya habis-habisan. Ia menyesal kenapa dulu tidak memaksa Jaejoong memberitahu soal keluarganya.

Dan sekarang, ketika ia mengetahuinya ketika semua fakta ia tahu dan berasal dari mulut Ayahnya. Rasa-rasanya harga diri Yunho yang ia rasa sudah benar-benar berhasil ia bangun dengan jerih payahnya sendiri hancur berkeping-keping. Yunho masihlah sama, ia merasa tidak beranjak selangkahpun dari tempat semula ketika sang Ayah mecoret dari daftar nama keluarga.

Palsu. Apa yang ia dapatkan selama Lima tahun belakang hanyalah palsu. _Pride_, jabatan, uang, kesejahteraan. Ia merasa semua itu palsu. Fakta yang Yunho tahu adalah ia tidak memberikan se-sen pun pada Jaejoong. Perusahaan di mana ia bekerja sekarang bahkan milik keluarga sang istri.

Bodoh, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Tangisan Yunho pecah. Ia tidak sanggup menahan rasa yang membuatnya merasa tidak berarti sebagai seorang pria sejati. Ia juga sangat marah atas kebohongan sempurna Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar marah pada sang istri yang ia pikir adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia miliki di dunia.

"Jung Yunho, kau tidak berarti. Kau bagaikan mainan," gumam Yunho dengan nada suara yang bergetar hebat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisan akan rasa emosi yang membludak dan siap pecah itu. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Tidak, ia tidak boleh diinjak-injak lagi oleh Jaejoong. Atau siapapun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat selembar kertas yang baru saja diterima dari dokter yang selama ini dipercayakan olehnya dan Yunho dalam urusan keluarga berencana. Ia juga sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk pulang ke rumah dan menelpon Yunho untuk pulang cepat. Ia ingin memasak sesuatu yang spesial hari ini.

Sejak pulang sekolah Changmin, Jaejoong merasa tidak enak badan. Ia juga merasa sedikit mual dan merasa tidak berselera makan makanan yang dianjurkan dokter untuk program anak perempuan. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi sendiri ke dokter. Dan sungguh, Jaejoong tidak percaya ketika dokter memberikannya selembar kertas keterangan ini.

Sedari tadi Jaejoong juga selalu membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Yunho jika mengetahui hal ini. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan bertemu dengan sang suami tercinta.

"_Mommy_, Min boleh main ke lumah Kyuhyun?" Changmin menginterupsi langkah kaki Jaejoong yang ingin menaiki lift. Ia menatap sang anak yang meggemaskan dan mengangguk.

"Boleh, tapi sebentar saja. Setelah _Mommy _selesai membersihkan rumah dan memasak makan siang, _Mommy _akan menjemputmu," ujar Jaejoong dan mengacak lembut rambut sang anak.

Changmin tersenyum puas, bocah itu mengangguk pasti, "_Allaseo, Mommy_. Tapi Min halus bawa cemilan dulu, Ibu Kyu selalu pelit sama snack-snacknya, huh Min kan hanya minta sedikit saja."

Gelakan Jaejoong tidak bisa di sembunyikan, ia tahu pasti anaknya memang suka sekali mengemil dan membuat bangkrut kantong tuan rumah. Dengan penuh sayang Jaejoong menjawab perkataan Changmin, "Min ganti baju dulu, kemudian bawalah beberapa snack dan _gadget _Min sendiri. _Mommy _tidak mau nanti Min berebut _gadget _dengan Kyu."

"_Ne Mommy, allaseo_," sahut Changmin dan melompat-lompat karena girang.

Biasanya Jaejoong hanya membolehkannya berteman dengan tetangga apartemen mereka setiap sore. Setiap hari juga Changmin selalu bermain dengan Kyuhyun yang tepat bersebelahan dengan apartemen mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu lift terbuka. Dengan cepat Changmin berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuju apartemen mereka. Bocah itu langsung memencet sederetan angka untuk membuka pintu apartemen. Segeranya, Changmin berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan sedikit kaget ketika melihat sosok pria yang sangat disayangi.

"Eoh? _Daddy _sudah pulang?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

Yunho sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan polos sang anak yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Changmin langsung berlari ke arah Yunho dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Min, kangen _Daddy_. Min sayang _Daddy, Daddy_ kenapa menangis?"

Mendapati pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang seperti itu dari sang anak membuat Yunho sedikit tidak enak hati. Emosi masihlah sangat mengubun-ubun. Tapi Changmin bukanlah sasaran atas semua emosi yang Yunho rasakan. Meski Yunho sendiri cukup yakin bahwa bocah kecintaannya ini tahu pasti siapa sang Ibu. Tapi apa pantas Yunho mencurahkan emosi pada Changmin yang masih di bawah umur untuk mengerti masalah orang tuanya.

"_Daddy _menangis? Tidak, Sayang. Mata _Daddy _mungkin tadi sedikit kemasukan debu. Mana _Mommy_?"

Baru saja Yunho bertanya di mana sang Ibu, Jaejoong sudah muncul. Ekspresi kaget jelas sangat kentara di wajah Jaejoong. Namun, segera ia mengubah mimik wajahnya. Kebetulan sekali, ia ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada Yunho. Dan ketika pria itu ada di rumah, ia merasa tidak bisa menahannya hingga nanti sore.

"Yunnie, pulang cepat?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum merekah di bibir plumpnya.

Yunho menghela napas, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, Jae. Penting."

Kening Jaejoong langsung tertaut sempurna ketika Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebuan 'Jae'. Ia melirik Changmin yang bagaikan anak koala duduk di pangkuan Yunho dan memeluk erat lehernya. Perasan Jaejoong merasa sedikit tidak enak, entah ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa dan memprediksi apapun atas sikap Yunho sekarang.

Yang Jaejoong tahu untuk sekarang, ia harus menjauhkan Changmin dari pembicaraan yang menurut Yunho penting. "Changmin, ayo ganti baju dulu. _Mommy _akan menyiapkan cemilan dan..."

"Tidak jadi _Mommy_, Min mau belsama dengan _Daddy_," potong cepat sang anak dan bermanja-manja di tubuh besar Yunho yang hanya sesekali merespon tingkah Changmin.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ia melirik musang Yunho yang menyala terang dan terlihat sembab. Jantungnya bereaksi berlebih, kegugupan langsung menyertai Jaejoong. Ia segera meletakkan tas sekolah Changmin dan mengambil Changmin yang di atas pangkuan Yunho.

"_Mommy_, Min mau dengan _Daddy_, Min mau..."

"Changmin, _Daddy _ingin berbicara dengan _Mommy_. Min bermain dengan Kyu dulu, nanti..."

"Min mau sama _Daddy_, Min mau sama _Daddy_, Min mau sama _Daddy_."

Walau bagaimanapun cerdasnya Changmin. Bocah itu masihlah seorang anak kecil yang ingin terus dimanjakan orang tuanya. Terutama Yunho, Changmin sangat lengket dengan sang Ayah. Bocah itu juga selalu dimanjakan berlebih oleh Yunho. Mungkin, Changmin menyadari jika pembawaan Yunho kali ini berbeda.

"Sayang, dengarkan _Mommy_, _Daddy _ingin berbicara dengan _Mommy_. Setelah selesai bicara, Min boleh bersama dengan _Daddy. Mommy_ janji," ujar Jaejoong dengan sedikit bergetar.

Kegelisahan hatiny menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegetiran hatinya saat menyadari pandangan Yunho yang jelas tak pernah sebelumnya didapati Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk setuju, Jaejoong menurunkannya di depan kamar bocah itu. Segera ia menuju ke dapur, mengambil beberapa snack dari dalam lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik. Tangannya bahkan bergetar hebat. Ia menggeleng pelan, menepis sesuatu yang mulai mengusik pikirannya.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan cemilan sang anak, Jaejoong langsung ke kamar Changmin. Membantu sang anak tercinta berganti pakaian dan menuntunnya segera ke luar kamar.

"Changmin ke tempat Kyuhyun dulu, tunggu sebentar, Yunnie," ujar Jaejoong pada Yunho yang bergeming duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Changmin berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho, bocah itu tersenyum pada sang Ayah.

"_Daddy_, Min ke lumah Kyu dulu. Sebental saja, kalena _Mommy _memaksa," ucap Changmin polos.

Yunho mengangguk pelan, matanya menatap Changmin lekat, sedetik kemudian Yunho mencium pipi _chubby _Changmin dan berucap, "_Daddy _menyayangimu, Nak."

"_Allaseo_, Min juga sayang sekali dengan _Daddy_," sahut Changmin dan balas mencium kedua pipi Yunho sebelum berlari menuju ke depan pintu apartemen mereka.

Jaejoong mengikuti Changmin, mengantarkan sang anak ke depan pintu tetangga mereka. Setelah memastikan Changmin sudah berada di sana bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan sang Ibu, Heechul. Jaejoong bergegas kembali.

Perasaannya lebih gelisah di banding yang tadi, ia masuk ke dalam. Musang Yunho langsung menyerangnya dengan sangat tajam. Sebisanya Jaejoong bersikap normal, dan berucap, "Yunnie, hal apa yang ingin Yunnie bicarakan dengan Joongie?"

Mendengar nada bicara sang istri yang seolah tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun Yunho bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahan. Lagi pula, Changmin sudah tidak berada di sini untuk mendengar hal apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap lamat-lamat Jaejoong, emosinya menguasai dirinya lebih dari sebelum tadi. Badan Yunho bergetar hebat dengan wajah yang memerah, pria itu setengah berteriak yang mengagetkan Jaejoong bukan main, "Kim Jaejoong, apa aku ini pria bodoh sehingga kau menganggapku layaknya mainan?!"

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat, ia menatap Yunho yang menatapnya nyalang. Tatapan yang seumur hidup tidak pernah Jaejoong dapati selain dari Ahra. Ia menautkan keningnya, mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Sebuah spekulasi nyata mulai bermain di benak Jaejoong. Tapi dalam situasi yang seperti ini, ia paham tidak harus menggunakan emosi.

"Yunho, apa yang kau katakan? Aku..."

"Apa kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Kau ingin menjadikanku seorang pecundang? Kau ingin menginjak-injak harga diriku? Kau ingin..."

"Jung Yunho, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan? Katakan dengan jelas, jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak seperti sekarang ini!" Meskipun Jaejoong ingin tidak menggunakan emosinya, nyatanya ia cukup sulit mengendalikan diri seperti sebelumnya. Ia terpancing dengan tuduhan Yunho yang membuatnya kesal.

"**Kim Jaejoong Putra dari Kim Taepyung. Apa itu sudah jelas untuk membuatmu mengerti?!**" Teriak Yunho penuh emosi.

Tidak bisa lagi Yunho menahan gelombang emosi yang menyerang seluruh dirinya. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang memucat setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi dengan murka. Yunho berjalan mendekat pada Jaejoong. Tubuh besarnya masihlah sangat bergetar.

"Kau membohongiku, Jae. Kau membohongiku," ujar Yunho pelan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata musangnya. Sungguh, tidak pernah dibayangkan Yunho sebelumnya jika hal besar ini akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dan semua itu bersumber dari pria kecintaan.

"Yunho-ah, aku tidak membohongimu, aku..."

"Kau menipuku! Kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang keluargamu, aku selalu bertanya dan kau hanya selalu mengubah topik pembicaraan kita! Lalu, ketika aku tahu semuanya, kau..."

"Aku tidak membohongimu! Aku hanya belum siap mengatakan padamu, aku ingin kau tidak hancur ketika mengetahui siapa aku. Dan sekarang, kau tahu semuanya. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu. Aku tidak peduli lagi. YANG AKU PEDULIKAN ADALAH BAGAIMANA DIRIMU SETELAH MENGETAHUI BAHWA AKU ADALAH KIM JAEJOONG ANAK DARI KIM TAEPYUNG DARI SEOUL INTERNATIONAL GROUP!"

Jaejoong berteriak mengatakan hal itu, ia juga menekan deretan kalimat terakhir yang dikatakannya pada Yunho. Demi apapun, ia tidak peduli lagi dari mulut siapa Yunho mengetahui siapa dirinya. Prediksinya sesaat tadi memang benar, dan sungguh. Jaejoong benar-benar takut. Ia hanya mencoba memberanikan diri mengatakan hal itu Hal yang sedikitpun tidak ingin ia sembunyikan lagi.

Yunho menautkan keningnya, emosi masih sangat menguasai pria itu. Sedetik kemudian Yunho terkekeh, seolah mengejek kata-kata Jaejoong yang baginya hanya sebuah alasan, "KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN PERCAYA PADAMU? KAU BENAR-BENAR..."

"Aku tidak memintamu percaya padaku, aku juga tidak memohon kau percaya padaku. Sama seperti awal mula kita bersama. Aku tidak pernah memohon apapun padamu melakukan sesuatu untukku! Kau yang memutuskannya. Kau yang menginginkan aku. Lalu ketika kau mengetahui siapa aku, kau akan membuangku?" Jaejoong menatap sengit Yunho yang semakin nyalang menatapnya.

Rasa cinta itu masih ada di dalam hati masing-masing. Ketika Jaejoong mengungkit akan awal mula mereka menjadi sekarang. Keduanya tahu, cinta itu masih bertahta dengan sangat nyaman di sana. Tapi, perasaan emosi yang mendominan tidak akan mudah begitu saja berlalu.

Selama Lima tahun. Selama itu Yunho benar-benar merasa ditipu habis-habisan. Jelas, ketidak terimaan akan membuatnya menuntut habis-habisan Jaejoong.

"Aku punya alasan untuk melakukan itu, Yun," ujar Jaejoong pelan, air mata sudah melesak keluar dari sudut mata besarnya. Ketakutan kehilangan Yunho menjadi-jadi dirasanya. Tapi tentu, Jaejoong tidak boleh menunjukkan itu pada Yunho. Jika ia berlaku demikian, sama saja ia membenarkan perkataan Yunho bahwa ia membohongi pria itu.

Ia harus bersikap tidak gentar sedikitpun, meskipun kenyataannya ia rapuh dan sudah hancur di dalam. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan mendapat tatapan begitu mengerikan dari Yunho yang teramat sangat ia cintai.

"Alasan apapun itu sama saja kau telah membohongiku. Faktanya itu lah yang sudah berjalan Lima tahun. Apa kau hanya menganggapku seperti sebuah boneka?" Yunho merendahkan nada bicaranya, ditatapnya Jaejoong yang sesekali terisak dan kini merosot jatuh ke lantai karena tak sanggup menahan linu kakinya yang semakin melemah.

"Aku hanya ingin menyembunyikan itu hingga waktunya tepat dan..."

"Sampai kapanpun, tidak ada waktu yang tepat untuk berkata jujur. Kau... Apa kau merasa nyaman karena membohongiku, suamimu sendiri? Apa kau merasa..."

"Kau pikir aku merasa tenang? Lebih lagi ketika kau bekerja di Kim Corp. Kau pikir aku bisa melewati hariku tanpa sebuah pikiran? Akhir-akhir ini aku bahkan selalu berpikir untuk membuka rahasia itu. Aku takut setiap kali orang-orang berbicara tentang aku, aku takut jika mereka mengatakan bahwa aku..."

"Kenapa tak kau katakan? Kenapa masih kau simpan? Walaupun kau mengatakannya, semua terlambat Jae. Lima tahun, kau membohongiku selama Lima tahun, kau menginjak-injak harga diriku, kau..."

"Dengar, Yun. Jika aku berkata dari awal bahwa aku adalah Kim Jaejoong anak dari pemilik SIG apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku yakin kau bukanlah orang yang gila akan kedudukan. Tapi aku ingin tahu sampai mana kau mencintaiku. Dan kau berani mengambil resiko menikahiku. Kemudian, ketika kau memutuskan untuk memilihku atau Ahra, beserta orang tuamu. Aku yakin, orang tuamu akan memberikan restu sebegitu gampang ketika tahu aku ini siapa!"

Jaejoong menarik napasnya, Kemudian melanjutkan, "Saat kau memilihku dibanding mereka, aku salut! Perjuanganmu atas aku begitu mengharukan dan besar. Aku berpikir kau memang orang yang tepat untuk pelabuhan cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Saat kehancuran-kehancuranmu, dicoret dari daftar keluarga, kau tahu aku bahkan ingin mengatakan aku siapa, tapi sekali lagi aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu alasannya, _pride _mu begiu berharga, kau bahkan menolak bantuan Yoochun dalam bentuk uang bulanan saat menjadi pengangguran dan bekerja serabutan. Apa kau pikir aku bisa mengatakan dengan mudah _Yunho, aku Kim Jaejoong, Ayahku seorang presdir SIG dan juga Kim Corp_. Apa jadinya dirimu ketika aku berkata demikian? Hancur!"

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, ia harus membuktikan pada Yunho bahwa alasannya begitu kuat. Kembali ia menyambung penjelasan yang ia tahu Yunho tuntut darinya, "Selama ini aku menghormatimu sebagai kepala rumah tangga, Yun. Aku memang mengatur agar kau bekerja di perusahaan Kim. Aku miris setiap kali melihatmu mengantarkan susu dan koran di pagi hari, bekerja di restoran sebagai pelayan. Lalu kau juga akan melakukan pekerjaan sampingan memikul beras di pasar. Kau pikir aku tega melihat suamiku begitu sedangkan aku mampu memberimu kehidupan yang lebih. Aku sadar kau pasti tidak akan mau menerima apa yang aku beri, jika aku mengatakan semua itu di awal dan kau mengetahuinya di awal-awal, apa semua pengorbanan, kepahitan, dan juga kesenangan yang selama ini kita bagi akan begitu sangat berarti?"

Jaejoong menyapu air matanya, ia menunduk, menatap sepatu Yunho. Pria itu masih diam di tempatnya. Dalam hati Yunho membenarkan sebagian perkataan Jaejoong. Tapi ketidak relaan akan rasa dibohongi masihlah bertahta tinggi dalam hatinya. Yunho sadar dirinya tidak akan mampu menerima kenyataan jika Jaejoong lebih segala-galanya dalam hal financial dibanding dirinya. Tentu, harga dirinya seolah mati. Tapi bukankah sekarang sama saja?

"Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan hal yang lewat, pada dasarnya kau membohongiku, Jae. Kau menghancurkanku lebih dari Ayahku sendiri," ujar Yunho dingin.

"Kita merintis semua ini bersama-sama Yun. Aku menghargai gajimu sebagai pemasok utama dalam keluarga kita. Kau menduduki jabatan ini atas usahamu, kau memulai dari nol, dari menjadi supervisor karena pendidikanmu yang cukup, bukan karena aku. Kau dipromosikan jadi manajer juga karena kinerjamu, dan untuk sekarang ini memang sudah seharusnya karena kau berpotensi."

"Kau pikir aku buta atau bodoh? Itu perusahaan keluargamu, kalian bisa gampang mengatur apapun untukku. Tidakkah aku nampak seperti sebuah mainan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan begitu, aku mencintaimu. Tanpa sedikitpun syarat aku mencintaimu, bahkan jika kau mengajakku untuk hidup dijalanan aku juga akan terima pada waktu itu."

"Cinta hanya sebuah alasan kuat yang kau jadikan..."

"Apa cintamu sedangkal ini padaku? Kau menuduhku pembohong? Kau bilang aku adalah hal terbaik yang kau miliki di dunia ini, aku adalah prioritas utamamu. Lalu..."

"Lain dulu lain sekarang Jae! Kau bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk aku sebut..."

"Lalu siapa yang tepat? Ahra? Mantan istrimu itu?" Jaejoong menatap nyalang Yunho, hatinya sungguh terluka. Bisa-bisanya Yunho mengatakan hal seperti itu. Hatinya terkoyak, ia bahkan ingin menangis mengiba pada Yunho bahwa ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud melukai pria itu.

Musang Yunho balas menatap _doe eyes _Jaejoong yang cukup membengkak karena tangisan, pria itu ingin membuka suaranya. Namun belum-belum Yunho bicara, pintu apartemen terbuka menampakkan sosok mungil yang langsung mendelik lebar melihat permandangan orang tuanya.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang terduduk lemah di karpet ruang tamu di samping meja. Kemudian mata bocah itu menatap Yunho yang berada di depan sang Ibu. Wajah Yunho yang mengeras membuat jantung Changmin memacu dengan cepat. Sedetik kemudian, bocah itu berteriak histeris dan menangis.

"_Mommy _hiks hiks, _Daddy _hiks hiks," Changmin berhambur memeluk kaki jenjang Yunho. Bocah itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya. Tapi Changmin paham jika keadaan tidak baik. Apa lagi dengan ekspresi Yunho yang sedemikian rupa.

"Aku yakin bahkan Changmin mengetahui semua yang kau sembunyikan. Bocah seperti Changmin tidak akan berkata angkuh seperti itu jika tidak diberitahu dan ajarkan bahwa..."

"_Daddy_, jangan malahi _Mommy_, _Daddy _jangan jahat sama _Mommy, Daddy_..."

_Sraaaakkk_.

Tubuh kecil Changmin sedikit terhempas ke lantai saat Yunho menjauhkan tangan kecil yang memeluk kakinya itu. Changmin menangis lebih keras, Yunho menatap Changmin. Kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya. Emosi benar-benar membuatnya kalap.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kau begitu tega padaku, Jae!" Ujar Yunho penuh dengan emosi dan beranjak dari depan Jaejoong menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu Yunho berucap, "Aku akan..."

"Pergilah, Jung Yunho. Pergilah. Jangan pernah datangi aku dan Changmin, dan aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengenalkan calon anak yang ada dalam kandunganku padamu, jika kau keluar selangkah saja dari sini!"

.

.

.

**TBC ?**

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow-

Maaf buat kehancuran (?) ff ini, ciiaaat aku mah ga tau jadinya kayak gimana :3 .

Ada yang bilang FF ini cuma muter" ga maju" . Persepsi tergantu masing" pembaca, tapi buat aku pribadi kalau FF ini muter" aja, Yunho ga akan penuh kecurigaan kemarin". Dan kemajuannya emang lambat tapi bukan berarti ga maju atau jalan di tempat. Jelas, di sini Identitas Jaejoong yang awalnya ga ketahuan jadi ketahuan, ada Jihoon juga yang emang di sini digambarin semacam matre atau gimana itu lah -sungkem sama babang Rain- maklum pelaku bisnis ingin anaknya dijadiin aset dalam berbisnis e.e .

Tapi, terima kasih lah buat koreksinya, jadi aku bisa buat cerita yang mungkin bener" maju ga usah belit" sampe mentok stuck :D .

3,6K kayaknya ini FF kurang lebih lah :D . Pendek ? Ayo sini duel master sama aku xD .

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan reviews ~

Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyain :D .

**Thank For Reading andn Reviews ~**

**With Love**

**Misscel :) .**

.

.

.


End file.
